Did I Try Hard Enough?
by Mercypowaaa
Summary: Sam was in love with Mercedes and Mercedes was in love with Sam, then graduation happened and the two souls were separated. Things now are different between them. Sam seems to have moved on, but is he just pretending? Mercedes is confused with her feelings, she thought that all was in the past but to see Sam in a new relationship makes her reconsider her choices. Based on 4x21.
1. One step at time

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story and I'm really excited about it. I know I shouldn't begin another story but the episode with Mercedes centric gave me so much life that I couldn't let the opportunity pass.**

**Samcedes will forever be my OTP with Sam season 2/3...This Sam who's actually on screen, talks like Sam, looks like Sam but he's not him...he is a clone lol. That's why I needed to reinvent history and with Mikecedes chemistry I felt like I could tell something whether it's friendship or more.**

**So please take the time to discover this story if you want based on episode 21 but with so much more Samcedes interaction...I don't want to spoil anymore things just know that Samcedes is my OTP :)**

**Alright, let's move to the story, it's a work of love, please be gentle, any suggestions or comments bad or good will be well received, but wickedness and hate are not even considered. Things will not be rushed, I want this to stay true and heartfelt.**

**Thanks for all the readers and happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: ********I own nothing, well I just own my ticket straight to Los Angeles to kick RM ass but it's personal :)**

* * *

** Chapter One : One step at time**

I was happy to be back, it felt good to set foot in McKinley High again and to be able to see my friends. The last time I was in Lima, it was for Mr. Schue's on and off wedding. Things were weird and I didn't feel like I was a part of a group anymore and seeing _him_...so happy made me happy for him because he totally deserved it, but me? What did I deserve? I think I deserved more than what happened and how it ended between us. But things were awkward and it was our both faults. It was his fault for willing to try so hard when we both knew it was the end and it was my fault for not trying hard enough. So, it was my fault.

I felt the tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't let myself get emotional, at least not today. Today was about celebrating a return, a rebirth, a music video and a freaking album that I had been wanting for so long, I was finally getting my big break!

Everything was going to be okay, I was finally going to be the star I dreamed of being since I began to walk and talk. I was confident, fierce and single like all my idols when they were at their zenith. I was going to make it, with or without him...even if it hurt like hell to see him with _her,_ of all people.

When Sam and I broke things off, it was tense and heartbreaking. I knew we needed time to sort things out and that there will be a long time before either of us could be with someone else. He was always telling me that he was in love with me and that what we have was forever. I believed him, hell I _still_ believe him to this day, that's why it's so hard for me to wrap my brain around the fact that he acted as if I didn't exist or was just a figment of his imagination.

We were good for each other and to each other, I've never been happier with anyone other than Sam and I think that I made him happy too. Well that's what I thought until he jumped in a relationship with Brittany!

"_It's the forever kind of love we share Mercedes, we're unbreakable, we can't part ways, it will be too difficult."_

He was right at that moment and I was naive enough to believe him with all my heart and now I was a prisoner in my own golden prison; built with our dreams and beliefs, our doubts and fears, but most importantly our love - the love that only I felt! Fuck!

* * *

I didn't have time to continue the pitying party I was throwing myself. I was here to help the Glee club and to announce my big break to my friends and to Sam, without him none of these things wouldn't be happening. I spotted Kurt walking down the hallway looking good as ever and Mike who was walking next to me was smiling like crazy. We surprised Kurt and the three of us hugged like old times.

I've had really missed Kurt and I hugged him with all my might, with me living in Los Angeles and him in New York; we didn't talk much any more, in fact, it was like we were strangers. I used to talk about my lost friendship with Kurt to Sam, and he used to tell me that people change, but friends, _true_ friends would never let me down. That sometimes there would be bumps in the road, but we would eventually find our way back to each other.

That's what I believed was happening between me and Kurt, each time we were in each other's presence, this was getting easier.

Could Sam be talking about an old romance too?

"Hey Mercedes, Mike, how are you guys?" Kurt asked.

"I'm good, we're good ain't that right Mike?" I asked cheerfully, as nostalgy hit me like a ton of bricks.

"We're really good and we're about to kick some ass!" Mike replied, touching my back.

Mike was so fun to hang out with, returning to help the Glee club, had given us the chance to strengthen our friendship; we were like brother and sister now.

I was making a music video for my first single from my album and had asked Mike to be the choreographer as well as a the dancer, with his swift moves and my voice I knew we could do something amazing, now all I needed was to find another dancer for my video to be perfect.

"What are you up to diva?" Kurt asked, looking at me suspiciously.

I laughed and linked my arm with his, as the three of us walked towards the choir room, I was feeling so bad ass. "You'll see love, you'll see."

As we enter the class, the first thing I spotted was a Cheerio standing in front of everyone preparing for a performance. Kurt, Mike and I were greeted by our old friends as well as the new glee club members, but we didn't have time to speak because the show was about to begin, but it left me enough time to steal a quick glance at Sam who gave me a little smile before redirecting his attention towards the Cheerio.

The performance was nice and Kitty wasn't bad but there wasn't much soul in the song it was something out of the blue to impress my boo Artie, technically we weren't together, but we had each other backs and I knew this little girl loved running her mouth a little too much for my taste, she wasn't good enough for Artie.

"That was good, but not good enough for a competition. If you want to win, you have to try a little harder honey..." I said with a smirk, this little chick wasn't going to rule this class with her little flip and flop.

She side eyed me while making fun of me, talking shit about my record deal and making fun of my runs. I was about to choke the blonde Cheerio, but Kurt stepped in and shut her down. From the corner of my eyes I saw Sam clenching and unclenching his jaw in anger and wondered was it directed at me or Kitty? My answer came soon enough.

"You don't have to be mean Kitty, Mercedes worked hard for her record deal, and making fun of it when you don't even know where you'll be next year is a little insensitive." Sam spoke up.

It shocked the hell out of me and Kitty too judging by her surprised expression.

"She's here to help us to be the best we can be and I'm grateful to have this soon to be star among us. We should be all happy to have old glee members who succeeded here to help us win Regional's." he continued.

"Great speech Sam, it was a leader speech if I might add." replied Mr. Schue.

I was lost for words and gawk at Sam trying to figure out if it was a figment of my imagination or if he just defended me like I meant something to him.

"Close your mouth girl you're drooling and I'm afraid that the hole you're burning in his head might hurt him" Kurt whispered.

I shut my mouth and smiled sheepishly, he knew me all to well.

"I'm here to do a music video and I need dancers, that's why I'm here, to help you get through Regional's and to make a music video." I explained to the class.

"Really? That's great Mercedes; I knew you would make it." Sam said, smiling broadly.

Okay, that was a little too much even for him. Why was he so nice and acknowledging me all of a sudden? I mean the last time I checked we weren't even friends and he barely spoke two words to me the last time we were in the same room.

**Flashback**

_I was standing near the altar with Mr. Schue waiting for Miss Pillsbury to march down the aisle so I can finally sing my song. I was sitting in front of everyone in a beautiful pinky dress that hugged my curves. I thought I was hot but what made me cold was seeing Sam with Brittany, sitting next to each other, enjoying each other company without a care in a world. Each time she touched his arm, I felt my anger rising and each time he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a little piece of my heart was eaten away by jealousy and sadness. But most all each time, he looked at her, I was literally dying inside._

_When I finished the song I took my place next to Mike, they were sitting behind us, I felt sick; this wasn't how things were supposed to be._

_Sam looked at me and gave me a little smile and he said and I quote: "You were good up there Mercedes; I know it must have been difficult hitting those high notes…but you were great." Then he returned his undivided attention back to Brittany who kissed his cheek._

_He didn't give me time to reply, I would have said "You don't know me because you would have known that those high notes weren't difficult to reach. I've already reach higher notes with you in long, sweaty love making sessions!" I wanted to yell he didn't know me at all, because he would have known that I was still in love with him and that the kind of forever love was just as real as yesterday. I wanted to tell him something, anything, but I stared at him until Mike pulled my hand and made me sit down. I was so screwed up and unhappy, I decided to jet, leaving Sam and his new found happiness. I was going to be star and didn't have time for silly games and stupid love._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Mercedes, are you okay? Mercedes?" I heard someone calling my name. I snapped back in reality, realizing that I was still in the choir room, everyone was gone except for Sam and me. Gee, thanks Kurt and Mike for your support.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I said politely.

"Oh nothing, I noticed that you were deep in thought and decided to hang back, hoping to talk to you, but when I realized that something must be going on inside your pretty little head, I wanted to know if you were okay." he smiled shyly, but I didn't return it.

"Stop that." I said, gathering my stuff as I prepare to leave.

Sam looked genuinely confused and cocked his head a little, looking me with concern. "Stop what Mercedes?"

"Stop being so nice and giving me compliments, just stop it, Sam."

He smiled a little and took a step towards me. "That's what friends do, they asked if you're okay and congratulate you when something big happens…"

"Thing is, we're not friends Sam." I said, cutting him off. I almost regretted it when I saw the pained expression on his beautiful face, but he had it coming. I mean come on; he ignored me all this fucking time and now he wants to talk to me?

"Listen Sam, I'm really happy to be back and to see everyone and yeah big things are going to happen to me but I think you should concentrate on Regionals and me on my music video and helping you guys." I turned to walk away, but before I could leave, Sam grabbed my hand and looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Don't tell me on what to concentrate on, or what I should or shouldn't say. You were my friend before you were my girlfriend. I know I screwed up big time, but I really hope that we can have a real friendship..."

_Friendship my ass!_ I thought. I pulled my hand from his and straightened my clothes before replying. "It's too late Sam, there's nothing left between us. I think you were right when you said that you always had been into Brittany, because the Sam _I _knew wouldn't have treated me like that."

Sam stepped back as if I've slapped him. I left without looking back, silent hot tears streaming down my face. Of course I wanted friendship, anything to keep me linked to the love of my life, but all these emotions were too raw, I'd reacted the way I knew the best; hiding and building solid walls around my heart to protect myself.

"_One day you'll be a big star and you'll shine so bright I'll have to wear sunglasses like Cyclopes."_

_I laughed and kiss the nose of my nerdy boyfriend. "You're such a nerd Sam, stop flattering me, I might believe it and fall harder when I fail..."_

"_You know I'd never lied to you Mercedes. I never have and never will. You have the potential and talent and I believe in you. So stop trying so hard to not believe me and kiss me for being a damn good boyfriend."_

_I laughed; he was so funny and so passionate. I kissed him hard showing how much his words meant to me._

"_I love you my Sam, always have and always will but you're just too much." I smiled ruffling though his hair, staring lovingly in his eyes. We were sitting on my bed, on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, talking about our future. It was my favorite thing to do with him besides making love. Sam was always there by my side, realizing his own dreams, we were like kick ass super heroes. He had rubbed off on me, don't judge me._

"_I'm enough for you woman and that's all I need to be. I love you too, Cedes." he gave me a peck on my lips twice for good measure and we stayed there talking and kissing; enjoying the little moments we had left._

* * *

**Give me some love with a review :)**

**Thanks until next time ...**


	2. Only Memories

**Oh my God! I'm so honored and happy to see all these reviews to my new story, so thank you guys very much, you keep me grounded and make me better :)**

**So thanks to all of you, who reviewed, followed, favorited or simply read my story!**

**I want also to thank my beta and friend sadhappygirl, she is gold, she is my **_**Muse**_** lol anyway thank you honey love you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...and surely not Glee. Thank God I don't own this terrible show, just my imagination and a poor broken Samcedian heart...(still beating though lol)**

* * *

**Chapter two : Only Memories**

"_Say you love me Mercy, say it baby!" Sam whispered, looking into his girlfriend's brown eyes while making love to her._

"_I-I love you Sammy!" Mercedes said breathlessly, this was the best sex she ever had with Sam. He was so intense, so focus that sometimes she couldn't bear being the center of his attention, but he never let her hide, proving to her that without a doubt, she was the only girl in his heart._

_Sam sped up the rhythm of his thrusts, hitting her spot just right, he knew would make his girl come undone. Mercedes, heightened by the range of sensations wanted the feeling to last forever. She arched her back; pressing her breasts into his chest, molding their bodies into one. _

"_I'm coming Sammy! Oh my God, don't stop baby!" Mercedes screamed._

"_Can't stop honey, it's just too good." Sam moaned. He felt her walls clench around him and her juices ran down his length and her legs. He came instantly seeing the satisfied look in her eyes making him smile sweetly. He carefully removed himself from her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. _

"_What are you thinking, Sammy?" Mercedes asked after a while, kissing Sam's chest lightly._

"_I was thinking about how lucky I am." he said, returning her kisses._

"_Why, because you got some?" Mercedes said teasingly, laughing sweetly._

"_Woman, that's offensive, no I'm lucky to have the most wonderful girl in my arms, the most intelligent, soon to be Grammy winner and..."_

"_Sam!" She cut him off rolling her eyes; trying to hide her happiness._

"_Okay, yeah because I got some" he smiled which earned him a playful hit on his chest._

"_That was amazing, you're always amazing Sam" she stated lovingly, tracing little patterns on him._

"_You were not that bad either..." he said waiting for the blow he knew was coming._

_She hit him until he caught her wrist in his large hand and kissed it and tried to kiss away her pout._

"_You're so mean and cocky, I was trying to be heartfelt and you ruined it. You know I was better than good." Mercedes said coyly._

_Sam couldn't resist, before long he attached his lips to hers and slid between her legs for another round…_

Mercedes woke up with a start; sweat drenched her body and sheets. It was the third time this week she had dreamt about Sam and her making sweet love, but sometimes it was just sweet memories of them doing other things. But now she was literally fed up with this shit. Sam was happily in a relationship with Brittany and she was happily making a music video. It was her dream come true and she couldn't let her emotions mess up this opportunity.

Mercedes dressed casually but classy with a little make up, since moving to LA she had gotten more confidence in herself and she wanted people to know it. She was Mercedes Jones after all, diva extraordinaire. Mercedes grabbed her things before kissing her mother on the cheek. She dreaded saying good morning to her father, he could be so intimidating sometimes, and although he loved her; he wasn't that happy when she decided to follow her dreams and was waiting for her eventual failure.

She took a deep breath and knocked on his office door. "Enter." He said.

Mercedes entered with a sigh. "Hey dad, just wanted to let you know that I was going to McKinley to help Mr. Schue with glee club and then hang out for a while, so I might be late for dinner..."

"So that's why you're back in Lima; to help your former teacher and to hang out?" he scoffed, shaking his head – obviously disappointed.

"I'm also here to do a music video and it's going to be really good daddy." She explained, wondering why he always makes her feel so small. "I'm happy and you should be happy for me..."

"I should be happy to see my child pursue her foolish dreams of being a singer instead of getting into a good school and having a great career?" he butted in. "What parent want their child living like a hobo in hopes of making it big?" He shook his head in pity. "Mercedes, you could've gone to any school you wanted, yet you turned your nose up at a good education and for what, to be the next Whitney Houston and get hooked on drugs?" He turned his back on her, not wanting her to see his angry tears.

Mercedes was shocked; she knew her father disapproved of her choices, but to hear him say it to her face stung, she would have been better off with a slap. She quickly recovered, held her head high and nodded trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Well I'm really sorry if that's what you think and I'm sorry that you still don't believe in me because when I release my first album…" Mercedes stopped in mid sentence, what was the use of arguing? She will never be able to change his mind.

* * *

_Mercedes_ **POV**

I arrived at McKinley and Sam was standing in the parking lot looking sexy as hell. I got out my car and tried to head for the front door when we locked eyes for what seem like an eternity. He walked towards me and immediately I braced myself for another confrontation.

"Mercedes..." He began softly "About yesterday..."

"Hey Sam!" I cut him off quickly, "I don't have time for chit-chat, I'm already running late for my meeting with Kurt and Mike...see you later!" I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed me by my elbow. I felt sparks throughout my body and my heart skipped several beats. _Damn!_

"You know you can't run forever, don't you?" I felt his hand tighten around my elbow. "However, you do know that I've never been afraid of a good chase" he smirked, whispering in my ear.

I stared at him speechless. I couldn't believe this! Was he really flirting with me? Yep, Sam was definitely flirting with me, but the question is why?

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked, in a harsh whisper. It would be so easy to fall for his tricks, but I wasn't that type of girl and he knew it.

"Having a little _chit-chat_ with you." I saw his eyes darken and my only desire was to kiss him senseless to wipe that fucking smirk off his handsome face.

"W-where is Brittany?" I thought pronouncing her name would make him stop and help me regain some senses but the reverse happened; my feelings intensified and possessiveness invaded my heart and soul.

I wanted him.

I wanted him because he was mine!

_It was his hands that held mine. It was with him that I that I saw myself marrying, having children and growing old with! I wanted Sam in my bed, between my legs and in my heart!_

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice asked.

The spell was broken and I saw something in Sam's eyes change, the intensity left and I watched him smiled as if nothing ever happened. How could he do that so easily?

"I said what's going on?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with concern, he was followed closely by Mike, who immediately stood by my side.

I smiled, trying to show that everything was alright, but Kurt knew me to well and saw straight through me.

"Where's your girlfriend, Sam?" He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Sam's eyes drifted automatically towards Mercedes, frowning a little before shrugging "She's visiting MIT; she has been accepted..."

We all gasped in surprised, I mean, it was _Brittany_ that we were talking about, that couldn't be true.

"Brittany who?"Kurt asked a completely stunned. "Surely you can't mean the same Brittany Pierce who doesn't know how to open a door." he scoffed.

I didn't know why, but I felt extremely uncomfortable. I knew Kurt was shocked, hell we all were but for him to make fun of her in front of Sam…I felt if we made fun of Brittany it was like we were making fun of him as well and that wasn't something I could stand...

"Wow goody for her." I deadpanned, turning on my heels and making my way towards the entrance of McKinley High.

_Wow, goody for her? _Really, like really, what is wrong with me?

I slowed down and turned, literally slamming down into Mike's chest and nearly falling over. Mike reached out and stopped me by grabbing my waist. I chuckled in embarrassment.

"I'm such a mess" I confessed, seeing the concern expression on Mike's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I laughed bitterly.

"Everything is perfect Mike, why wouldn't it be? I'd just congratulate Brittany who I thought was _my_ friend. She didn't have the decency to tell me that she was dating my…well dating Sam and now I'm fucking saying congratulations to her douche boyfriend on her behalf…so why don't we all have a fucking slumber party for her and celebrate! "

"Mercedes calm down." Mike said calmly, but my emotions were everywhere and I needed them to come out before I explode!

"No! Mike, _you_ don't understand. I was always too nice; yeah I might be a big diva and all but when it comes to love… I thought I've learned from my past but I was fucking wrong." I sobbed.

"Santana fought for what was hers, she fought Sam for Brittany and Sam fought back..." I smiled sadly closing my eyes. "I shouldn't have come back, I wasn't ready..." I trailed off, looking down my feet.

"Let me help you." Mike offered, taking my chin in his hand."Let me be there for you. My break up with Tina was...well what can I say? It wasn't all full sunshine and balloons so I know what you're going through." He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Let me help you as a friend." he embraced me tightly. "You can let it go with me; I'll never judge you Mercedes."

I felt the sincerity in his words and something more, but I couldn't put my fingers on it.

"You can count on me too diva," Kurt added, his blue eyes shiny. I wrapped him in my arms, I have finally my friend back.

"Okay, guys I love you but I'm no Rachel Berry, I don't need all this drama, let's go grab a drink at the Lima Bean alright?" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

* * *

We met Blaine and decided to order coffee, after my little heart to heart with Mike and Kurt my spirit was uplifted, I had their support; and my excitement about my music video was back in full force.

"I want something fresh for my video, that pop and lock, I want eleganza, you know something that screams _diva_, I want to swing and rock!" I said making big gestures for emphasize.

"You're so L.A now, it's breathless" Kurt said, smiling.

"Mike knows what I'm talking about, right Mike?" I said absolutely sure he had my back.

"Of course I know what you're talking about." He replied taking my hand gently. I didn't think anything of it, but I did catch Kurt's eyes and his eyebrows arched.

"Anyway Kurt, I know what you're going through with your father and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you love, you can count on me, anytime." I said softly. I know that Kurt was stressing out about his father's cancer and I didn't want him to think that my own issues made me forget all about his.

"Thanks guys, I feel the love, it's just hard." Kurt said. I saw Blaine take Kurt's hand in his and looked at him lovingly. It made me think about two years ago when Sam and I spotted the exact same scene, except at that time, we were all couples and happy... I cleared my throat trying to ease my mind about summer memories.

"So guys, at Mr. Schue's wedding it was pretty boy on boy heavy are you back together?" I asked, hoping to diffuse the situation. No such luck. I saw Kurt cringe and Blaine looking really uncomfortable. _Well done Mercedes, well done._

"We're not back together" Blaine answered. I nodded quietly.

"Anyway, while you guys were gone, I tried to find my groove in New Directions and I got pretty close with Tina and Sam..." he added.

"Yeah, I heard about that vapo rape thing..." Mike said, frowning a little.

"Dude you know I'm into guys so don't worry nothing happened...nothing I was aware of at least."

Mike chuckled. "I know man, no harm, Tina said she was alone and a little crazy and I understood..."

I didn't even notice that Mike's hand was still in mine, but when I did I squeezed it tightly showing that I was supporting him as well, that's what friends do.

"And you and Sam...I mean, are you still talking? I remember things were a little tense..." Blaine said while drinking his coffee.

Everybody went quiet, you could hear a mosquito fly, then Blaine caught Kurt's wide eyes telling him to shut up, but it was already done and I felt my good mood evaporate.

"I-I'm sorry Mercedes..." Blaine began.

"Its okay, it's okay, things are...well there's nothing," I smiled sadly. "So, no need to apologize."

"Yeah, but as Sam's friend, I can tell you that he misses you..."

I scoffed, was he for real? For being Sam's friend, he wasn't really aware of things.

"Before or after Brittany being the love of his life?" I said, venomously.

"You know it's not like that, it had never been that way." I heard a voice said behind me.

Well, could the day get any better?

* * *

**...So who do you think it is?...**

**Please review, it fills my inpsiration :)**

**Thanks until next time...**


	3. The Way You Look At Me

**Guys thank you so much for your support and your reviews loved all of them, they keep me inspired!**

**As always I thank my beta and friend sadhappygirl who made me so much better :) love honey**

**Hope you'll like this new update :)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing, just random ideas and time. Not so much actually but I love SAMCEDES :) **

* * *

**Chapter Three : ****The Way You Look At Me**

"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked without turning around.

"I'm here to talk to you." He answered simply.

I almost wanted to laugh; he was here to talk to me when he had _plenty_ of opportunities to do it _before_. I guess with Brittany out of town, he thought that maybe it was _okay_ to talk to me. No such luck pretty boy.

"Did you hear him guys?" I scoffed. "Sam's here to talk to _me_. It must be pretty serious if Brit-Brit not here to hold his hand." I took a sip of my drink and flipped my hair over my shoulders. I knew the situation was awkward and I caught the look of embarrassment from my friends who were surprised by my attitude, but really, what was Sam thinking?

"Guys, can you leave us alone, please?" Sam asked in a firm tone, sitting down directly in front of me.

Blaine nodded and Kurt hesitated; waiting for a sign, I shrugged and rolled my eyes good naturally. I knew Sam wouldn't give up so easily and in my heart of hearts I didn't want him to. He wouldn't be Sam if he did.

Mike stood up and kissed me on the cheek and whispered. "If you want me to stay..." he offered.

I squeezed his hand tightly; assuring him it'll be okay. "Mike, see you at school in a few all right?"

He nodded, spared a look at Sam then left to catch up with Kurt and Blaine.

"Stop following me Sam, it's creepy." I said, smirking.

Sam smiled and remained silent as he studied my features.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, getting annoyed by his silence and the way he was staring at me. "I don't have the time to…"

"Why playing hard to get, Mercedes?" he asked after a moment.

"Are you for real Sam?" I chuckled humorlessly. "Is this a game to you? I mean what do you expect from me right now?" I asked, desperately.

"You know with you it was never a game, it will never be a game…"

I scoffed cutting him off. "Please, Sam do not make a fool of yourself. If it wasn't a game, you wouldn't have said 'you were always into Brittany.' "

He looked defeated and I fucking felt bad for my ex boyfriend who completely ignored me and dismissed our past relationship without a second thought.

"I've never meant to hurt you baby, it's just..." he sighed, running a hand nervously through his blond locks. "I was lonely and I did and said some things I'm really not proud of..." Sam's face faltered and I knew he was being serious. "It has always been you and deep down you know it. I was playing a character to protect myself from your loss. I tried to hide behind someone I wasn't."

The walls Sam had built around him crumpled and he couldn't stop talking…

"It was so easy Cede, to be this jock that didn't care. I had shut off my emotions to make it easier to carry on without you. I'm so sorry about ignoring you, but I knew if I didn't, it would have destroyed me. When you came back, I knew you would leave again and to acknowledge you was to acknowledge my pain and I couldn't let it happen. Brittany was here and-and I knew she wouldn't leave so..."

"So you choose to hurt me rather than hurt yourself?" I asked incredulously, feeling the sting of the tears in the back of my eyes.

"That's where you wrong love." He corrected me. I tried to ignore the butterflies in the pit of my stomach as Sam continued to call me such lovely names. "Hurting you was hurting me. I thought if I kept it up you would forget about me, like I was trying to forget about you."

_That's stupid!_

Suddenly my phone rang, I looked at the Caller ID - it was Martin, my producer from LA. I didn't want to leave Sam after the heart to heart but I had no choice but to take the call.

"Excuse me Sam, I- I have to answer." I said apologetically.

He nodded.

* * *

I answered my phone as I walked out of the Lima Bean. "Hello Martin, how are you?" I greeted warmly.

"Mercedes!" Martin answered, cheerfully. "Dear, honey bunch, my angel; I'm happy to finally reach you, I have been trying to call you, how come you haven't been answering your phone?"

I frowned slightly, confused, my phone had never left my side. "Well, that's funny; I didn't receive any of your calls Martin, but what's up?"

"Sugar bunch, I was calling to tell you that I have scheduled another photo shoot for your album cover."

I stopped dead in my tracks; I thought he understood I wanted to do things my way. "Martin, that's not what we decided the last time I spoke to you." I huffed. "I don't want to be turned into a Beyoncé or a Shakira, that's not who I am."

"Maybe not darling, but that's how things work in the entertainment business. If you want to make it, you should really think about it. Okay dear, I got to go. I mean it doll face, think about it!"

Then the line went dead.

The bastard hung up on me without letting me speak! I didn't have enough words to express how I felt. I turned and ran into Sam's chest; his cologne immediately invaded my nostrils. He wore _my_ cologne the one I gave him for his birthday.

"So-sorry" I mumbled, truly upset by the news from my bastard of a producer.

"Who was on the phone Cede?" Sam asked, concerned.

"It was my producer; I can't believe what just happened!" I cried.

"What happened?"

I couldn't talk, I was too upset to control my emotions and I didn't want to cry in front of Sam.

"I gotta go, I can't right now, I gotta go." I said and left quickly.

I heard Sam calling my name, but it was just too much for me to handle! Sam declaring his love, my producer blocking my album for another photo shoot…what's a girl to do? I arrived at McKinley High parking lot and ran towards Kurt, who was waiting for me after receiving my message. I threw myself in his arms and sobbed until I had no more tears left.

"What happened Mercedes, is it Sam? What did he do?" Kurt asked, rubbing my back to comfort me. "I swear diva, if he has hurt you; I'll make him eat those fucking horrible flannel shirts of his!"

"No, it's not him," I replied, sobbing. "Well… yeah, he's part of it, but it's not only him...it's my producer..." I trailed off, wiping away my tears.

His face grew concerned.

"Mercedes, what does your producer has to do with this?"

"I need to talk to you and Mike." I sniffed. I needed my two friends, perhaps they could help me to come up with a solution to my problem.

Kurt agreed and we walked towards the auditorium. Once we found Mike, the three of us huddled together on stage and I talked to them about my producer, Martin. I told them how amazing he was in the beginning and how I became skeptical of him during the photo shoot where he tried to talk me into showing more skin than I was comfortable with and how I stood up for myself and now he has gone back on his word and unless I agree to his terms, my album will be shelved.

"What? Screw him!" Mike said, after I finished, he was clearly upset.

"Oh, he said he would be more than happy to use another girl on _my_ cover!" I added, bitterly.

"We will figure a way to sort things out Mercedes." Mike said firmly, pulling me into his arms.

That was nice of him to say, but it wasn't enough for me, it was like I was waiting for these words to come out of someone else mouth - Sam's. My heart wanted something it couldn't have. I pushed myself from Mike's embrace and stood up.

"Thank you guys for being here for me," I began. "I really don't want to dwell on my problem for now. We're here to help the new glee clubbers because lets face it, without us they are a hot mess." I said, jokingly.

Kurt and Mike laughed in agreement.

* * *

We left the auditorium and walked towards the choir room, as we walked down the hall, someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away, the moment the person and I made contact I knew it was none other than Sam; the butterflies in my stomach gave him away.

"Sam, stop dragging me like I'm a rag doll." I hissed, upset by his caveman like behavior.

"What else am I suppose to do? You keep running away from me!" He countered, tightening his grip.

"Well excuse me," I huffed, trying to free myself. "I don't have time to play your sick games!"

"Mercedes Jones, will you stop dismissing me? I'm fucking tired of it!" he cried, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Okay, yeah, I screwed up! I'm not perfect but neither are you. You could have said something to let me know that I was important to you too." he continued, searching my eyes for answers.

Sam was right, but it should have been a fucking clue to him about how I felt about him when he realized I didn't jumped into another relationship after him.

"Mercedes I know you still love me, I saw it in your eyes earlier and I see it now." he said softly holding my chin in his hands.

I jerked my head away, as much as it pained me to do so, Sam has a girlfriend and it wasn't me. "You don't know anything and you didn't see anything! You're with Brittany, remember her?" I scoffed, willing myself not to cry as I spat those words out of my mouth. "I've made my peace with that and now it's time for you to make your peace with the memory of me…of us." I pleaded. "I'm not the same Mercedes Jones you remembered..." I quickly turned away, determined not to let him see me cry.

Sam turned me around to face him; smiling sadly he took my right hand in his and locked his green eyes on me. Those green eyes that I loved so much and could make me do anything they wanted...

"You know who I am." He placed my hand over his heart. "I'm the same nerdy guy you fell in love with and my heart still beats for you." He placed his left hand over my heart. "Just like I know your heart is beating the hell out of you for me." He smiled.

My mouth went dry; I knew I was fucked.

Sam had always told me that I was an open book.

His left hand drifted dangerously towards my breast; I closed my eyes, breathing quickly.

Without warning, he squeezed my breast and I let out a small moan, he was teasing me. He pressed his forehead against mine, molding himself against me.

"Do you feel the love? It's called passion, something I've never felt with anybody but you." He whispered.

I couldn't speak, I was too caught up in my emotions to say anything as tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks…

"Don't cry Cede, I know it's a lot to take in at one time, but we'll go through this, I lo…" before he could say the words I'd dreamt of him saying, I stopped him. He wasn't free to say those words to me.

"Please don't say it, you're not allowed to say those words to me."

"Because of Brittany..."

"Because of Brittany, because of the things you've said and because of me." I finished.

With a heavy heart Sam pulled himself away from me, he looked so sad and a little shaken up.

"You're right, so many things have happened between us." He said. "But my feelings for you have never changed, now it's up to you..." he said before heading towards the choir room. He stopped and did an about face. "I love you Mercedes Jones," he said loudly, not caring who heard him. "Always have and always will. You can't stop me from saying it, from thinking it or enjoying it." He blew me a kiss and turned away.

I burst into tears, not able to stand I slide to the floor and cried; for me, for Sam, for us…

* * *

**...Some of you guessed it was Sam...well he had some explanations to give so...**

**Please review it fills my inspiration :)**

**Thanks until next time...**


	4. A Little Too Much

**You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the support, I'm seriously blown away by all the love :)**

**It keeps me grounded and give me the push I need to continue so thank keep up the good work, we're a fabulous team!**

**Move on to next update hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you to my beta, Sharon, babe, you're awesome, I don't have words to ****describe how grateful I am..you're so patient and invested in this story, it makes me squeal like a schoolgirl lol 3 love...**

**Disclaimer: Well don't own Glee, because RIB would be fired and all fabulous Samcedians writers would be up there to give us what we deserve...some SAMCEDES love!**

* * *

**Chapter Four : ****A Little Too Much**

The next week passed in a blur and things between Mercedes and Sam hadn't moved one bit. Sam made no attempts to talk to her even though burning holes in her back was his favorite pastime. Mercedes was extremely afraid of what she might do if left alone with Sam, obviously, their past didn't help and she knew there would be fooling around if she hadn't stopped him the last time.

Mercedes avoided him at all cost; she thought things would be easier with Brittany back from her visit to MIT and Sam would forget all that he said to her in the spur of the moment – at least that's what she wanted to believe.

She was there again standing before the glee club trying to find a routine to help them win Regionals but she couldn't concentrate because she was distracted by the sight of Sam sitting next Brittany,_ too close_ for Mercedes' taste. She silently cursed herself for caring.

"Mercedes is everything okay?" Mr. Schue asked, noticing the young girl seem distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, everything is perfectly fine; actually I was thinking… Brittany could sing lead at Regionals."

This shocked the hell out of everybody, including Brittany.

"I would love to perform _My Cup_ at Regionals, but Santana said that it was more for a private show..." Brittany began.

"How about hmmm no!" Artie spoke up. "Mercedes, you're my boo and all but are you sure you didn't bump your head this morning?"

Mercedes chuckled, she knew she was being unfair, but maybe if she could show Sam that Brittany wasn't good enough, that she didn't have her voice; he would leave her. She knew it was petty and she was usually above this sort of thing, but she was angry and hurt and most of all confused.

"No, I think it's a great idea," She assured him. "I mean Brittany is a wonderful dancer and she can be funny and has no shame in taking what isn't hers…she will lead us to the victory." Mercedes smirked, but Sam saw right through it.

"Mercedes don't…" Sam said sadly, he didn't know what Mercedes was up to, but he knew if things continued someone would end up hurt, maybe more.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what came over her, but something was driving her. Mercedes felt as if her new position as teacher gave her power and she wanted to use said power to prove a point; and if she was a bitch doing it then so be it.

"I'm a little fed up that it's always the_ same_ person up front," She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulders. "Everyone has a talent; don't you want to see your _girlfriend_ shine Sam?" Everyone in the room winced _literally_ when Mercedes said 'girlfriend' as if it was an insult.

If anyone wasn't aware of the tension in the room, they were aware of it now. It was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Wow, is she on her period?" Brittany asked aloud. "She seems mad, Santana says women are upset the most when they are on their period." She rattled on in childlike wonder, not really understanding what was going on but sensed the tension nonetheless.

Everybody cringed.

"Okay let's get back on topic," Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together, trying to defuse the situation. "We have to choose the songs and who shall lead them."

"Yeah let's do that…" Mercedes said humorlessly, cutting her eyes at the blonde girl.

* * *

_Sometimes later, after Glee club, Kurt, Mike and Mercedes stayed behind while Kurt was lecturing Mercedes._

"Are you out of your damn mind Mercedes Jones?" Kurt exploded, wondering why Mercedes was trying to humiliate Brittany. "I know you're a diva and we should bow down to your greatness and say "Hell yes!" to all the things you say and do, but honey that was a little too far even for you!"

"Kurt, I have a headache right now so please…" Mercedes rolled her eyes in frustration, not really surprised that Kurt would turn on her.

"Oh no, none of that Mercedes, you were trying to reach Sam through Brittany and I think it's unfair. She's not doing you any harm; half the time, she doesn't know how to write her own name." he hissed.

"Kurt, are you being serious right now?" Mercedes asked incredulously. "Are you _really_ defending her to me right now?" She placed a hand on her hip and shook a finger in his face. "So Brittany wasn't doing me any harm when she confused Unique with me, making a joke for all to laugh at? She hurt my feelings okay! We were in the Troubletones together and before that we spent two years in glee club!"

Kurt began to inch away from the angry and hurt young lady; he had never seen Mercedes this way before!

"Was she doing me no harm when she jumped on Sam as if he was the last man on earth…?" She became silent when she spotted Santana leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest with a smirk on her lips as she listened to their conversation.

Santana was back in town to support the new glee clubbers as well, but Mercedes didn't hear her arrived and now was a little embarrassed, but she was not going down without a fight.

"No, Mercedes please continue, don't stop for little ole me, what were you saying about Brittany…?" Santana spat.

Mercedes stared at Santana not knowing what to say, but she had every right to be upset.

"My point is, Brittany disrespected me I thought we were friends. I'm sorry but you know it's true and now I have to deal with her dating Sam and it's a little too much. You guys don't understand where I'm coming from." Mercedes said, tired of always having to explain herself whereas some people could say or do horrible things and _still_ be forgiven.

"Oh Aretha, I definitely know where you're coming from," Santana said defensively. "But don't sell Brittany short, it was your _precious _Sam who roped her into this horrible relationship. Yep, your sweetie Sam proposed to her and they had that fake ass wedding. You know how he can get a little carried away, so yeah Brit did things I'm not happy about and for that I'm sorry, but your little ex is not a fucking angel either!" She said, her voice getting louder and louder.

"I know that Santana, but I'm sorry your little blonde ex girlfriend has to pay…" Mercedes spat, getting angrier by the second. She thought her friendship with Santana was more solid than that, but she was stepping over the line, interfering in her love life and she wasn't having any it. Not today.

"Hold up Mercedes, what do you mean Brittany has to pay?" Santana said, getting in her face.

Mercedes stood her ground.

"Please Santana, calm your tits, we're not in some Soprano movie; I want Brittany to apologize and understand that sometimes she better off of keeping her fucking mouth shut."

"Okay, break it up ladies," Kurt said, his eyes shifting nervously between the two angry females. "You're causing a scene and as much as I love drama, I have enough of it living with Rachel, don't want Lima be the theater of a new conflict."

"Stop the violence…" Brittany said, arriving in time to hear the end of the conversation. Sam followed closely behind her; his eyes trained on Mercedes. They returned to the choir room after their math class to look after their old classmates, almost sure to find them there.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked, looking at Kurt.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us, Brit and Guppy Lips..." Santana smirked. "Would you care to repeat what was bothering you, Mercedes?"

Mercedes sighed and shut her eyes, this wasn't the direction she wanted things to go and if she says anything now Sam would see her as a bitch and Brittany would be confused like always. For once she didn't want to be the loser.

"Whatever," Mercedes replied. "I really don't give a damn, you guys gonna think bad about me any way." She gathered her things to leave.

"Wait!" Mike spoke up, he had held back long enough. "You guys make it seem as if Mercedes was the offender! _You_ don't know half the shit she's going through right now. She thought she had the support of her friends, but I guess she was wrong and I was wrong to even think that you were any different than Rachel Berry, Kurt!"

Kurt gasped in surprised as being called out.

"You always complaining at Mercedes about Rachel, but at the first opportunity you throw her under the bus without even taking the time to hear her out!" Mike had no idea why he felt the need to defend Mercedes maybe he had gotten tired of her coming in second to everyone else.

"Mike, calm down its okay," Mercedes said, surprised he came to her defense and if she was honest with herself, it felt damn good.

Sam was fuming; watching Mike defend _his_ Mercy stirred something within him. Why couldn't Mike go find Tina and be her defender and leave Mercedes the fuck alone?

"No it's not okay," Mike countered. "You _always_ fight your battles alone and I'm fucking tired of it. Mercedes I meant it when I said that I'm here for you." He took Mercedes' hand in his and smiled shyly.

Kurt saw the sour expression on Sam's face as well as Santana. He prayed that she wouldn't say anything, but Santana wouldn't be Santana if she didn't take advantage of the situation.

"Hmm looks like Cede and Chang are getting real cozy, won't you agree Guppy Lips?" she said, twisting the knife in his back a little deeper. "He's like her prince in shining armor, how cute is that?" She said sweetly.

"Hey Mike how is Tina? I thought you two were trying to work things out?" Sam said, angry he fell into Santana's trap.

"Yeah and?" Mike asked, oblivious of the little drama folding before them, he was preoccupied staring into Mercedes' brown doe eyes, drowning in them. _They're so_… _Snap of it Mike!_ He told himself. "You wanna come to my house and rehearse the new moves I learned for your video?" He offered.

For once Mercedes was grateful to have an escape; she was not one to back away from a fight but Mike was right it was time to go. "Yeah I'll like that," She accepted with a smile. Mike took her bag from her and walked her out the door, not once did Mercedes looked back. She was afraid is she looked into Sam's eyes; she would have stay rooted to the spot.

"Game's on Trouty," Santana laughed, grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her towards the exit.

* * *

Sam didn't mind, in fact Brit was not his problem at the moment. He made a move to run after Mercedes but the tiny hand on his chest stopped him.

"She needs space Sam," Kurt said, trying to reason with him. "You're totally suffocating her, by watching her and following her like a creeper… always pressuring her." His eyes were filled with concern.

"We haven't talk for a week, Kurt!" Sam cried, frustrated with the situation. This was déjà vu except this time Mercedes was walking away with Mike, one of his best friends, instead of Shane and it hurts like a motherfucker.

"If there's something happening between Mercedes and Mike it shouldn't bother you, you're dating Brittany." Kurt reminded him. "You and Mercy-me are over."

"I really don't give a fuck if Brit…" Sam inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I mean I don't care if we're over or not, Mercedes is my friend and I'm concerned about her."

"I know you mean well and you are a great guy Sam Evans, but right now what Mercedes need is support and the best support you could give her is space." Kurt advised.

"I can't do that." Sam said, honestly. "What's wrong Kurt? Please tell me." He pleaded.

Sam looked so defeated; Kurt's heart went out to him.

"All right," he conceded. "Damn, she's going to kill me, but you look like a little lost puppy that lost its bone and I can't handle it." Kurt sighed deeply; he felt as if he was starring in a Lifetime Movie except he wasn't getting paid and it was exhausting as hell.

"She had some sort of conflict with her producer." Kurt confessed. "He wanted Mercedes to do things she wasn't comfortable with and now he's shelving her album until she complies with his demand."

"What did he want her to do?" Sam asked, surprisingly calm.

If Kurt had been more attentive to Sam's reaction upon hearing the news, he would have kept his mouth shut.

"I know I'm going to get my ass whipped, but her douche producer wanted her to be… bolder and show more skin or she's out of the busi…" Kurt didn't get a chance to finish; Sam was out of the door and running towards the parking lot.

"Sam! Please you promise, more space!" Kurt yelled, running after him. His words fell on deaf ears, Sam took off like a bat out of hell, destination: Mike's house. Mood: Pissed off to the nth degree.

_Thanks Kurt that was really a bad idea! Oh my Gaga what I have done? _He called the only person he thought could handle Sam in his state of mind – Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine greeted, surprised to hear from his ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt greeted.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah I know," he agreed. "Blaine I hate to be blunt, but we have a problem and you're the only one I could think of who can help."

"Oh," Blaine said, obviously disappointed. "What's going on?"

"…it's Sam."

* * *

**... So what do you think Sam will do? ...**

**A review, a happy writer :) please review it keeps me inspired!**

**Thanks until next time...**


	5. Always There

**As always you guys are ****fantastic and I thank you so much for bearing with me, it truly means a lot!**

**My dear beta Sharon, you're gold, thank you again for an amazing work love 3**

**Disclaimer : Of course I own nothing...Oh boy if I did... lol**

* * *

**Chapter Five : ****Always There**

_She promised! She fucking promised! _Sam said repeatedly, driving fast.

His phone kept ringing and he noticed that it was Blaine but deliberately ignored it. Now was not the time for chatting.

**Flashback**

_They were standing next to her locker before graduation day and Sam had surprised Mercedes with balloons and gifts after learning she had landed a record deal from an indie label. She was so happy and grateful, but most of all afraid to go and finally realized her dream. Sam was always adamant in telling her she was talented and she would make it that she finally ended up believing._

_She had been afraid to tell her father about the contract, but Sam's support had meant everything when he said that he would be there holding her hand when she would break the news. As promised, Sam was there for her; standing besides her looking at an upset father and a resigned mother. He didn't let go of her hand the entire discussion even when she squeezed it for dear life and continued to hold it when his love cried on his shoulder because her parents disapproved of her choices. Sam was there when he learned that her parents couldn't come to her graduation and held her hand when she cried for all she had. He was always there because she let him and she promised to always let him know when something bad happened, whether they were together or not. Only Sam knew how to handle a crying and upset Mercedes; only he, knew the words to comfort her._

"_Shhh…its okay love, its okay, I'm right here." Sam said, cradling a crying Mercedes on his lap._

_They were in his room at the Hudson-Hummel house on a Friday night. She ran to him after learning that her parents wouldn't be at her graduation. It nearly broke Sam's heart to see her that way and he understood, shedding a tear for his love._

"_How Sam, how can it be okay?" she sniffed, searching his eyes for answers._

"_I don't know Cede," he began. Mercedes sadly nodded as if she knew that the situation was desperate. Sam took her chin in his hand and held it firmly; he stared in her eyes. "But, what I do know is that no matter what, I will always be by your side, in your shadow, in your dreams…" she smiled a little. "And especially in your heart." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and led them to his bed._

"_I want you to promise me that every time you will feel down, you'll come to me. If something big happen I want you to tell me. I don't want to worry about you out there, in L.A. I want to know everything. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but even if we're not together I want to know everything that happens in Mercedes Jones' life, it matters to me. You matters to me."_

_Mercedes was lost for words. If she ever doubted his love for her before, in that moment, Sam Evans had shut down all her fears. She was standing before the man of her life, declaring his undying love and putting her first, no one has done that, not even her parents. He was ready to be in her life even as a friend. But she didn't want that…they were unbreakable._

"_Thank you, Sam." she whispered._

"_No need to thank me Cede, I love you, that's how it should be." he replied kissing her mouth._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer; deepening the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips enveloping hers. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her. Before long they were panting for air. Mercedes stared into Sam's green eyes and whispered the words only her love could hear. "I promise."_

**End Flashback**

Now something huge has happened, something he couldn't tolerate, another man had put his hand on his girl, trying to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with, and she didn't tell him. In fact, she hadn't told him anything for a very long time now. Granted, they were separated and things were complicated between them, but a promise is a promise. Sam was more than willing to remind Mercedes who he was and how things goes when a promise was made in Sam's world.

* * *

He knocked forcefully on Mike's front door hoping that they went straight there and hadn't stopped at the Lima Bean. Mike answered the door a few minutes later; Sam pushed his way in just in time to see Mercedes coming out the kitchen with a glass of water. She nearly choked.

"Sam, wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Sam was really angry, not only was Mercedes alone with Mike, but now she wanted to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said. "Leave Sam, I'm pretty bus…" Sam stepped in her personal space.

"Don't tell me you're busy and you can't talk to me." he hissed. "I'm about to lose it Mercedes."

She never seen him this _angry_ and to have it directed towards her was a little scary.

"Hey man…" Mike began, not liking how Sam was talking to Mercedes. "Take it down a notch…"

"Stay out of it Mike!" Sam snapped, Mercedes was going to hear him out, whether she liked it or not.

"You're disrespecting me and my guest in my house bro," Mike said as calmly as he could. "Chill the fuck out and leave."

"I don't leave without her," Sam replied, stand his ground. "She comes with me or I stay, it's up to Mercedes."

Mercedes couldn't believe what was happening; Sam Evan was given her orders? Who is the hell does he think he is?

"This is un-fucking-believable. You're un-fucking-believable, Sam Evans." she said repeatedly, shaking her head. She knew Sam had a tendency to be a little over dramatic and passionate, but right now she wanted to punch him in the face. "Okay, you want to talk? Fine! Let's talk." She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. She stopped and kissed Mike on the cheek, lingering a bit for good measure, ignoring the pained look on Sam's face. "See you later Mike." she said before opening the door and stepping out.

Before Sam could do the same, Mike stopped him with a serious glare. "You are my friend Sam, you're even what I call my bro, but if you hurt Mercedes one more time, all bets are off. No more bro or dude, I'll smash your fucking face in if you make her cry."

Sam smirked, he wasn't afraid of Mike or his idle threats. "Aren't you a little overly concern about what is going on in Mercedes' life?" he asked. "Don't you have an ex-girlfriend you should be paying attention to instead of trying to play Mercedes hero?"

"And shouldn't you be doing the same with Brittany, you know the girl you have _always_ been into." Mike retorted.

Sam was ready to punch Mike's face in but remained calm and headed towards the door; nearly breaking the windows as he slammed it behind him. He found Mercedes waiting for him near his car with a sour look on her face.

"Get in the car Mercedes." Sam growled as she headed in the direction of her car.

"Fuck. No." she hissed, hands on her hips" first you barged into Mike's house like you're in some cowboy movie; treating me like shit, you better watch it Sam, I had it up to here with you."

"Right, we can't tell the big and strong Mercedes Jones, anything!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she replied, frowning.

"It means that you may be a diva and have a diva attitude, but I can see straight through your bullshit Mercedes. You're the one who's afraid, you're an afraid little girl!" spat Sam. "And a liar, you promised to always talk to me, to never shut me out. That's what adults do; you're so willing to ask for people to respect and to treat you right but guess what, you never give it back!"

Mercedes felt trapped, she didn't want to hear Sam anymore, what he was saying was hitting to close to the truth. She always shut people out.

"Sam, I don't want to make a scene in front of Mike's house…" she began fumbling to find her keys.

"Then get in the car, please."

She sighed and finally agreed to hop in Sam's car.

* * *

They drove in silence, when Sam finally park near the lake, he immediately went to open the door for her and held her hand so that she wouldn't fall. Old habits die hard. They walked in comfortable silence until they found a nice spot and sat down.

"Remember when we used to come here over the summer?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. "And watch the fantastic view?" he chuckled at the memory. "The sunlight use to hit your eyes just right…"

"Sam…" Mercedes warned, they didn't come there to take a walk down memory lane, so why torture them both when they couldn't do anything about it?

"What did your producer wanted the other day?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Mercedes knew if she told the truth she wouldn't hear the end of it, Sam could take things a little too far but if she lied…

"Oh nothing much, you know stuff," she shrugged her shoulders, "He wanted to know if I was doing okay and when I was coming back to LA…"

"Really?" Sam scuffed.

_Okay well he saw right through it._

"Yeah," she huffed, "Listen there are things I don't want to talk about with you."

"Then that makes you a liar!"

"Will you stop saying that! "I'm not a liar!"

"Then why are you lying to me?" He took her hand in his; the sparks were still there.

"I didn't forget my promise to you," Mercedes confessed. "It's just… Sam, how was I supposed to talk to you when it seemed as if you had forgotten about me?"

"It shouldn't have kept you away, not with the love we shared."

"Really?" she laughed bitterly. "What love? You got a fucking girlfriend."

"I never stopped loving you," he confessed. "I got tired of waiting for a sign from you. All those weeks I'd waited and nothing…I thought you found someone who were worthy of you… then I decided to hook up with Brittany because I was lonely and I didn't want to hurt any more."

She stared at him with tears in her eyes, listening to him.

"I'm sorry Sam…" she sobbed quietly. "If only…"

Sam gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Shhh, its okay love, we both had made our fair share of mistakes. Mine's are bigger than yours."

"I just want you to tell me the truth."

And she did, once Mercedes opened her mouth she couldn't stop talking, for each tear she shed, Sam kissed it away.

"That guy is a douche!" said Sam said angrily. "And if I get my hands on him, he's dead!"

"Because you don't care how big or bad my producer is…" Mercedes laughed through her tears.

"I will fight to get you back." he finished. "Make no mistake about it Mercy, you're mine and always will be."

Silence fell upon them.

"Is that's what you told Santana about Brit, that you would fight to keep her, because she's yours?" she felt herself getting angry again.

Sam didn't reply, what could he say? He knew he fucked up and made some bad choices and some how he knew those words would come back and bite him in the ass.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes, I was a fucking fool."

* * *

**...I know some of you wanted Blaine to intervene and stop him, but don't worry, he will play his role soon enough...**

**A review, a happy camper :)**

**Thanks until next time...**


	6. Getting To Know You Again

**Thank you so much for the support and the love, I'm beyond grateful for all my readers and reviewers, you are the best and keep me inspired, like really.**

**I was so excited to share this new chapter with you, only two days after chapter 5, do you see what you do to me! Lol**

**Thank you so much.**

**Thank you Sharon for your patience, your advices and your talent! I'm amaze beyond the understanding by the miracles you make on my work **

**Love you honey**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Glee is such a mess today, who would want this…?)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**** : ****Getting To Know You Again**

Mercedes absorbed Sam's words, remembering the exact same words he shouted in McKinley hallway. At the time, she was with Shane and even though she wasn't in love with him, he had been her rock after Sam's departure and helped mend her broken heart. Like before, things between them was far from ideal and even if his words were like sugar, she couldn't let herself melt and be that girl who was head over heels in love with Sam Evans, because _this time_ around he wasn't free.

"You were right," Mercedes began softly. "I love you…I love you with every fiber of my being and seeing you with Brittany is ripping my heart apart." She confessed, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I will break up with Brittany, it wasn't that serious…"

"You proposed marriage to her Sam!" Mercedes interjected, cutting him off, looking at him.

"I'll be the first to admit that it was a really stupid thing to do." He admitted. "I got caught up with this stupid Mayan end of the world thing; it wasn't meant to hurt you. I was lonely, afraid, and little paranoid and things got out of hand," he looked into her eyes. "Please believe me Mercedes, it's the truth."

Mercedes knew he was telling the truth, he had a way to put so much emotions in his eyes… but it was done and she wasn't ready to jump into a relationship with him, her barriers wouldn't let her.

"You are beautiful together." Mercedes whispered after a while.

"What? Who?" Sam asked - puzzled.

"You and Brittany, the all American blond couple; McKinley High _it _couple. Everybody expects you to be together… The cheerleader and the jock." she laughed bitterly. "How cliché of you."

"Mercedes stop…"

"I'm sorry Sam, but it hurts…" she said shaking her head sadly.

"Can we start again?" Sam asked, staring out at the lake, he had had enough that she was crying because of him. He couldn't bear it anymore. He knew it would be painful, but seeing her like this was literally breaking him. They needed to start over.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes sniffed, wondering how the lake could be so beautiful when her life was such a mess.

"Hi! I'm Sam; Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham, but I do like you Mercedes Jones." He said with his famous crooked smile on his lips. He extended his hand for her to shake.

She looked at him, hesitating but smiled faintly. "Hi! I'm Mercedes Jones; diva extraordinaire, future Grammy award winner and spirit daughter of Aretha Franklin and Whitney Houston." She said, shaking his hand.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I didn't laugh at the dorky things you said." She pouted.

Sam wanted to kiss her so badly, but he couldn't do that to her, not again. Even if he wasn't in love with Brittany, they were friends and he needed to do things right for everybody's sake.

"You're right Ms. Diva Extraordinaire, I shouldn't have laughed." He tugged at her hand, holding her close and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

His ringtone for Blaine sliced through the air. "Hold up, it's Blaine." He informed her before answering. "Hey man! What's up?"

"Hey Sam, I'm glad to reach you! Are you okay? Is everything all right? Are you alone or with Mercedes?" Blaine asked in one breath.

"Whoa, calm down dude, are you alright?" Sam asked, confused to hear Blaine breathless.

"I should ask you that." Blaine replied, calming down. "Kurt called me in panic mode saying you were maybe gonna do something stupid?"

"He said what? Gee thanks Kurt!" Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm alright Blaine, nothing to worry about and yeah I'm with Mercedes."

She quirked her eyebrows at the mention of her name.

He smiled and turned around. "Blaine, everything's good, anything else?" Sam asked a little annoyed.

"No…just be careful Sam and don't forget you have a girlfriend who _isn't_ Mercy…" Blaine reminded.

Sam huffed. "Why everybody is so adamant to remind me of Brittany? I know I'm with her. Stop messing in my business." he whispered the last part, but Mercedes heard him any way.

"I want you to be aware that Mercedes may leave again so don't do anything you'll end up regretting later."

"Blaine, can we talk later, I'm with Mercedes and I don't want to waste the little time we have talking to you." Then he hung up.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Friends messing in my business, ya know glee club shit." Sam shrugged his shoulders; he looked at her and grinned, then he, without thinking, focused on her lips. _If only I can taste her!_ The thought of her soft sweet lips on his was driving him crazy! In fact _everything_ about her was driving him crazy. He missed her so much, he missed touching her and kissing her. He missed their intimacy, the way she would look at him, her pretty smile special for him. _He missed everything_ and being this near without doing anything was killing him.

"I think we should go back." Mercedes said. "I don't want Mike to worry."

The mood was gone; of course Mercedes would have to mention Mike...

"Yeah we don't want your _precious_ Mike to be worrying sick…" he spat.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're friends and even if we weren't it's none of your business!" she countered dryly.

Sam sighed deeply; he should really learn how to control his temper, getting Mercedes angry was not what he wanted, not with them starting over, so he changed his tactic.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I have no right getting into your business. It's just…I don't want you to get hurt especially if Mike is not over Tina. You deserve someone who is fully committed to you."

Mercedes bowed her head, hearing this coming from her ex, was hella weird, but it was nice to know he still wanted something good for her.

"Thank you Sam, but we're not even there, not in the slightest, we're friends. Mike doesn't see me that way."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You didn't see the way Mike looks at you?"

Mercedes' eyes widen in surprised, was she really that blind?

"You're hot, Mercedes what man can resist you?" he said, feeling miserable. He didn't want another man dating her. He wanted to be the only one. But he knew that for the time being, things were far too complicated.

"Oh hush!" Mercedes chuckled, not quiet believing it. She didn't want to believe it. She thought her friendship with Mike was getting stronger because they were bonding over her video, not because they were developing those kinds of _feelings _for each other. Okay so she kissed Mike on the cheek just to get back at Sam but there is no way Mike felt more than friendship for her, besides unlike Brittany, she couldn't do that to Tina. She believed in the friendship code.

Although, her curiosity has been piqued…

"Thank you for caring." she whispered.

Sam nodded. If he was honest, he was far from being a good boy right now. He had a plan in mind and in order to get it accomplished, he needed to play his role as the supportive friend.

They drove back in silence, allowing them both to think about starting anew as friends with hopes of something more in the future. Sam dropped her off at Mike's house where she waved goodbye to before heading home.

_Santana was right, game's on. _Sam said to himself.

* * *

On the road, Mercedes pulled out her phone thinking Quinn would hunt her ass down if she knew she was texting and calling while driving. She waited for the other person at the end of the line to pick up.

"Hey!" said a young voice too innocent to be true.

"I will kill you then bury your body where nobody will ever find you." Mercedes hissed.

"Diva, that's harsh, I don't know what I did to…" Kurt began.

"Cut the bullshit Kurt! You talked to Sam and he arrived at Mike's house pissed as hell, which was…."

"Hot?" Kurt said, meekly.

"Hell yeah!" Mercedes laughed. She couldn't really stay mad at Kurt and if she was honest, Pissed off!Sam was a turn on. "Anyway stop messing in my business Kurt, I mean it. I don't need more drama in my life so please butt out."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help and stop you from doing something stupid…like fooling around with Mike…and I'm really sorry for not standing up for you with this Brittany thing. You're my friend; I should have supported you like you had always done for me." Kurt said, feeling guilty. "I love you, Mercedes."

"I love you too Kurt," she said. "As for Brittany, it's long forgotten now, and for your information, Mike and I are friends, nothing more."

"Sure, if you say so."

"I _do_ say so," she said firmly. _What in the hell is wrong with people?_ "Kurt, don't make me go diva on your ass and burn all your Lady Gaga CD's, comprende?" She said.

"Chill Mercedes, you're acting as if it's true…love you!" He hung up.

Mercedes cried out in frustration to her phone, when she gets her hands on Kurt, he was as good as dead.

* * *

Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Brittany and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she greeted, warmly.

"Hey Brit, its Sam, Sam Evans, your boyfriend?" he replied.

"Yeah Sam, I know who you are." She giggled, sweetly.

Sam sighed, what a start!

"Um listen Brit I need to talk to you about something, it's important. Can you join me at the Lima Bean tomorrow?" he asked nervously. Sam knew he was doing the right thing, but didn't know how she would react.

"What's so important that you have to talk to Brit alone, Trouty?" Santana yelled in the background.

Sam rolled his eyes…he should have known that Santana would be lurking some where near Brittany. It didn't bother him in the least that her soulmate was reclaiming her.

"Santana, it's none of your business what I want to talk to_ my_ girlfriend about." Sam smirked, getting that dig in.

"Uh, Guppy delusional much?"Santana replied, nastily.

Sam was tired, his talk with Mercedes has taken its toll on him and he didn't feel like fighting with Santana it wasn't worth the effort.

"Fact, Brittany is _my_ girlfriend, not yours so let it go!" he growled before hanging up the phone in her face. _Damn what was with her?_

Sam sighed, Santana was right, he had been delusional to fight for a girl he wasn't in love with, and letting the girl of his dreams go.

Sam parked his car in front of the Hudson-Hummel house and saw none other than Blaine waiting for him, adjusting his bow tie. Didn't he tell him to get rid of that?

"Hey Blaine, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Sam, I was waiting for you." Blaine replied, fidgeting.

"What's up?"

"How did things go with Mercy?" Blaine asked.

Sam sighed, he and Blaine were bros, they always had each other's back no matter what, but sometimes… he rolled his eyes good naturally; knowing Blaine meant well.

"All is good, we talked and things aren't completely fixed, but we are friends." Sam replied putting Blaine at ease.

"That's good to know but did you try to seduce her?" He inquired. "Did you tell her that you would fight to get her back…_again _while you're with Brit?"

Sam cut his eyes at Blaine. "Fuck, Blaine…well no I didn't attempt anything, we are working things out." he said, talking slowly as not to lose his temper. "We're friends."

"And Brittany, don't you think it's time to end things? Even Ray Charles can see you two are not into each other."

"Blaine you're not my mother and I already know that," Sam agreed. "We were better off as friends."

"Oh I think things would be easier if…huh? Wait! What!" Blaine wasn't sure if he heard right.

"I said, I know and I'm about to break things off with Brittany…tomorrow."

* * *

… **So Sam is going to break up with Brit? Interesting…lol and he has a plan to get Mercy back? Really interesting… lol Do you think he has a chance with Mercedes again? …**

**Next time you'll meet Martin, Mercedes's shady producer and how was life in L.A for her and have an insight in Sam and Brit break up…**

**Please review my lovelies, I want to know if it was yay or nay! **** thanks :)**

**Until next time…**


	7. On The Right Path

**Guys I'm back again and I'm overjoyed, because you guys are the best! Thank you so much for my faithful readers and reviewers, you really know how to keep me happy :)**

**Thank you to ****those who followed and favorited my story as well, never getting tired to receive a notification, it makes me jump all over the place and give me the want to continue this crazy journey with you guys! So thank you don't change anything ;) you're my light.**

**As always it's never old to thank a friend, Sharon honey you da best, but you already know it :)**

**Disclaimer:...as if I could own Glee...If that was the case believe me, some BIG changes would have been done :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven : ****On The Right Path**

_FLASHBACK_

_Mercedes in L.A recording her __album…_

"_Mercedes you have the voice of an angel, darling, you brought real tears to my eyes. Now can we move to the next song "Lover on to the DL"? The lyrics are really moving darling, were you thinking about someone in particular while writing it?" Martin, Mercedes' producer, asked._

_Mercedes sighed deeply; she didn't want to think about the person the song was about but then again, almost all her songs were about him…_

"_Someone that is very important to me, but I left him behind…" she replied sadly._

"_Well, he must have been good with you if I refer to your words and if your story can bring you success honey bear, then don't be sad."Martin entered the recording booth to Mercedes, to squeeze her shoulders in comfort. "You're going to do great things Mercedes, don't let your past hold you back."_

_Mercedes knew if she kept up this pity party, she wasn't going to do great things in her life. She needed to move on._

"_He's not holding me back; I'm doing this to myself." Mercedes said, looking into Martin's eyes._

"_You need a real man Mercedes, someone who can really take care of the woman you are…" he said letting his eyes roam down her delicious body._

_Mercedes began to feel a little uncomfortable; hearing Martin calling her inappropriate names and staring her as if he wanted to devour her made her cringe._

"_I don't need a man to make me feel better or to reassure me of what I can do." Mercedes replied, taking a step back. 'I had that with Sam.' She thought. "I know my self worth." She continued._

"_Wow, hold back your claws, my little kitten, I love feisty women, but I prefer those claws on my back while they are screaming my name." he chuckled lecherously. "Okay, back to work, honey, we have money to make."He winked at her and left the recording booth. Mercedes released her breath, she knew Martin was a great producer and she was lucky to be working with him, but she was beginning to dislike him as a human being. She would have to talk to him soon about his unprofessional behavior if they were going to continue working together. _

_After the recording session, Mercedes was on her way out the door when Martin grabbed her by the elbow – surprising her. _

"_I don't think you are putting in a hundred percent Mercedes." He informed her. "Why do I get a feeling that you're holding back?" He asked, searching her eyes for answers._

"_Martin, you're holding me a little too tight," Mercedes warned him. He was scaring her._

_Martin loosened his grip, smirking. _

_Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I'm fine okay, you know I'm invested one hundred percent, please don't ever doubt me or insult my talent."  
_

_Martin released her elbow, laughing heartily. "That's what I wanted to hear, angel, you're wonderful. Tomorrow, I want you to take it up a notch, all right Mercedes?" He asked seriously._

"_Of course Martin, I'm a professional." She bid him good night and left._

_END FLASHBACK _

* * *

Mercedes woke up and had a feeling that something was off. It was a Saturday and she decided to have an early breakfast and to get a chance to talk to her parents. She entered the kitchen, it was eerily quiet; she had a sinking feeling that she was alone. What can her parents be doing on a Saturday morning and why didn't they have the decency to wake her up and tell her they were leaving? That was when she noticed the note on the kitchen table in her father's scribble.

**_Mercedes,_**

**_Your mother and I had been called out of town on an emergency. We should be back before you say the word "goobazoumba". Your mother didn't have the heart to wake you so we left the note and a little money for you. _**

**_Dad._**

**_PS: This is mom, sweetheart I know you don't like being alone so you're free to invite any girls you want and one boy named Kurt Hummel! _**

**_Love my precious butterfly,_**

**_Mom._**

Mercedes chuckled as she read her parents' note. Usually, when her parents were away she would invite Sam over to keep her company. He never had any problems coming over, even in the middle of the night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sam? This is Mercedes."_

"_I know it's you baby…is everything okay? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?" Sam asked, sleepy._

_Mercedes sighed, she knew she was being a baby, but she couldn't help it, she hated being alone in that huge house._

"_Everything's okay…It's just…no forget it, I'm sorry for disturbing you." she said in a small voice, she really wanted Sam near her but on the other hand she felt guilty about calling him at two in the morning._

"_Yeah like that's gonna happen!" Sam said with a twinge of Southern drawl. "Tell me or I will harass you Mercedes, you know how I can be?" He chuckled. Mercedes was truly amazed, even when she called him at two in the morning, he was the sweetest thing ever._

"_Sam, my parents are out of town and you know how I hate being alone in this huge house. I had been fine all day but that it's dark..." she sighed. "I know it sounds ridiculous but…"_

"_Hey, hey you're not ridiculous Cede." Sam said softly, trying to reassure his girlfriend._

"_I'm a big girl and I shouldn't be afraid of the dark but this house is huge and every little noise is freaking me out!" she whined._

_He chuckled, she reminded him of Stacy and her fear of the darkness._

"_Is Mercedes Jones, diva extraordinaire, afraid of the dark?" Sam asked, teasingly._

"_Not exactly afraid, it just that I don't know what is hiding behind my closet."_

"_It's probably your clothes, babe." Sam laughed._

"_Don't laugh at me Sam Evans; I called for comfort not to be laugh at." _

_He continued to tease her a little some time; she was so easy to upset._

_Sam laughed once more then said "I'm sorry babe, you remind me Stacy when you're like this, trying to be so tough but you're a kid at heart. I love taking care of you."_

"_Well, you're not doing a good job." Mercedes replied, teasingly, touched by his words._

"_Open you window, babe." _

"_Why?" she asked confused._

"_Do you trust me, love?"_

"_With my life." _

_She felt Sam smiled through the phone; she really did have the sweetest boyfriend to put up with her silliness. He probably was tired after putting in a full day's work at the local pizza place._

"_Go open your window."_

_Mercedes went to her window and saw Sam standing outside in his pajama and Chucks._

"_Sam Evans, are you crazy?" she asked, on the verge of crying._

"_Crazy about you, sweetheart."_

_Those were sweet times…_

Back in reality, Mercedes was alone and she couldn't call Sam and she didn't want to. Things weren't as simple as before. She thought about Mike and what people were saying about him having feelings for her. She wanted to find out if that was true and the only way to find out was to invite him over.

"Hi! Mike it's Mercedes." she greeted, cheerfully.

"Hey Merce, glad you called, watcha doing?" Mike asked, equally cheerful.

"Nothing much, it's Saturday, so I'm having a lazy day." she laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you want to come over and work on the routine for the music video." She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm on my way." He said almost instantly.

"See you soon Mike."

* * *

Sam entered in the Lima Bean with sweaty palms, a break up was never easy and he really hoped this would not end his friendship with Brittany. He found her already sitting and smiling to herself. That's what he loved about her; Brit was for the lack of a better word, simple. Life with her was easy and he could see himself with her until the end of the school year, but things were complicated and he wanted Mercedes. So it was time to set Brittany free from his madness.

"Hey Brit." Sam greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

She giggled sweetly because his beginning beard was tickling her. "So you wanted to talk?" She said, sounding professional.

"Yeah, I don't really know how to say it without one of us getting hurt. I really love you Brit, you're one of my best friend and for most of that time you were my girlfriend… we had our good moments right?"

She smiled knowingly.

Sam took a deep breath. "Brit, I think we should break up."

"Sam, I think we should break up." Brittany repeated.

"Err, yeah that's what I said, are you okay with that?"

"Totally, since I'm breaking up with you."

Sam looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Sam, I'm Brittany Pierce, I can't let a guy dump me. Plus Santana was sure you wanted to talk to me about breaking up." She shrugged.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he really didn't like Santana and her Mexican third eye!

"How did she know?" Sam asked.

"She said you looked at Mercedes the same way she looks at me, with love and possessiveness. I don't really understand what that word means, but I know you always love Mercedes. It's been nice hanging out with you Sam, so I'm totally fine with you breaking up with me, but make sure to tell everyone that I was the one who broke up with you, all right?"

Sam laughed, happy that things went smoothly. This was better than what he had dreamt of. Almost surreal. Totally Brittany.

"Treat her well Sam, I know Mercedes is still very much in love with you, but she has built all these barriers and is waiting for you to knock them down. I knew when you were fighting San for me; it was really Mercedes you wanted to fight for. I know I'm not the smartest, but I knew I couldn't compete with Mercedes just like you couldn't compete with Santana. We were good for each other while we lasted."

_Damn, maybe Brit is a genius!_ Sam thought in awe. She was actually making sense!

Brittany giggled sweetly at the look on Sam's face. "Santana says if people really knew what I was thinking they would think that I'm a genius," she shrugged. "I'm all for a little mystery."She kissed Sam's cheek, preparing to leave.

Sam grabbed her hand to stop her. "Santana's right, you're a genius Brit and more intelligent than some of us." He said. "I'll try my best to treat Mercedes the way she deserves, if she wants to give me one more chance."

"Oh, she will." Brittany said confidently.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me, please."

"She will because she loves you and was ready to cut a bitch when Santana was badmouthing you. Mercedes still cares a lot even if she doesn't want to admit it. Give her time; she'll come around." she advised him.

"I hope you're right." Sam said with new hope.

_I hope she's right because I won't give up this time and Mercedes will be mine again._

* * *

**...So how did you find Sam and Brit break up?...some crazy shit right? lol**

**Anyway the journey just begin for our favorite couple...Are you still in?**

**Please ****review my lovelies...I want to jump all over the place :-)**

**Thanks until next time...**


	8. Confusion And Regrets

**Guys once again I am just so ****grateful for all the love I received, you are the best and help me through this journey!**

**Without your reviews and following and favoritism, I'm nothing...Keep going you're my light in this long tunnel of imagination and Samcedes heartbreak lol.**

**My beta and friend Sharon, I can't thank you enough, I'm just beyond happy to know you, thanks for your hard work love.**

**Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer : ...Do I even need to say it? (that was rude...like really rude lol) ...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight : ****Confusion And Regrets**

Mercedes anxiously waited for Mike's arrival, she didn't know how to talk to him about "those feelings" everybody said they supposed to have towards each other. It was simply impossible for it to be true, they always have been friends and Mercedes was someone who strongly believed that a guy and a girl could be just friends. She had been friend with Matt Rutherford back in her first year of high school; even as people tried to hook them up, she thought of him like her brother. But by the end of the year she began to develop feelings for him, but it was too late, he had moved before she could tell him how she felt.

Then Sam entered in her life and Mercedes was in heaven for two years with the good and the bad; with Sam, she was never bored and he always made her feel loved. She missed him a lot, but they had to work things out before considering any type of relation.

Then there was Mike, a cute boy that was really shy; she liked him and loved him like a brother. Since graduation he had gained so much confidence in himself, which was great to see. These past few weeks he has been her rock and a true friend but nothing more. Right?

Suddenly the doorbell rang; Mercedes smoothed down her clothes, laughing at herself for being nervous about seeing Mike.

She opened the door and greeted Mike, feeling a little awkward.

"Hi Mercedes." Mike said, seeming nervous himself.

She wanted to laugh; why of all sudden they were so nervous around each other? They were two friends hanging out together.

"Come on in Mike, don't be a stranger." Mercedes said sweetly, moving aside to let him in.

She offered him something to drink and after their first embarrassment, they went through the routine without any difficulty. Mike was a great dancer and choreographer but a better teacher; when Mercedes couldn't do a move, he would show her again and again, never loosing the smile on his face.

And then it happened…

She couldn't fully explained why…

Mike was standing behind Mercedes, holding her, wanting her hips to move a certain way; holding her like this, this close, was doing something to him. She smelled so damn good! So on a bold impulse, he kissed her neck. Mercedes pulled away quickly and stared at him. Surely that _didn't_ happen, Mike Chang just kiss her on the neck!

"What was that?" she asked, in a shaky breath, not knowing how to address the situation.  
Granted, she wanted to know if Mike was into her, but she didn't want to cheat on Sam. It was her first thought. Shit! Sam wasn't even her boyfriend so why did she felt that way?

"I don't really know Mercy, but it felt good." He said, smiling faintly.

"No it doesn't, it felt like guilt to me," Mercedes replied. "What if Tina finds out or Sam? They will hate us forever and I can't lose my best friend Mike, even if it felt good…" She had thought it was a game, but Mike kissing her neck was taking it way too far.

"So what if they find out?" Mike asked, smiling smugly. He didn't give a shit; Mercedes had admitted that his lips felt good on her skin.

"Mike please," Mercedes closed her eyes, she missed being intimate with Sam, but that wasn't an excuse to fall into Mike's arms. Besides, she couldn't do that to Tina, she cared about what her friend thought.

Mike dipped his head slightly; in his mind all of his emotions were everywhere! He couldn't lie and say that he didn't know what he was doing because he knew perfectly well. He had wanted to kiss Mercedes for a very long time. He had never dreamt that she could be his girlfriend, but if he played the right cards now, he could have her.

Mike knew Mercedes needed a man who was confident and not ashamed to be seen with her. He was all of that and more. Sure, he was sad about his break up with Tina and he will always love her, but he wanted to move on - he needed to move on. Mike stepped forward; he was so, so close…

He kissed her, nothing fancy, just a simple push of his lips on hers.

When he looked at Mercedes, her eyes were closed and she didn't say anything. He was anxious for what could possibly happen next. Will she jump into his arms or shy away like he expected her to do and pretend to not want hurt anyone? People would think that his feelings for Mercedes were coming out of nowhere, but Mike knew better.

"Mercedes?" he asked, unsure.

"Hmm…?" Mercedes replied her eyes still closed. She wanted to enjoy the moment, not really knowing what she should do. She has felt some sort of tension between them building up since they returned to McKinley, but should she let herself enjoy the moment? It was only a kiss; Sam and Tina wouldn't have to know. It didn't mean anything.

"So what do we do now?" Mike asked, smiling. He didn't know his kisses had the power to render someone speechless.

Mercedes snapped back into reality.

"What do you mean what do we do now?" she questioned, staring at him as if he had lost his damn mind. "Mike, we _can't_ do anything, it was just a kiss in the spur of the moment, nothing more." She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Mike, please accept it for what it was, a stupid kiss that shouldn't have happened." She tried to avoid the hurt look on his face. Pretty impossible.

"Don't play this shit with me Mercy," Mike replied. "Please, I know you believe in honesty, so I want you to tell me the truth." He lifted her chin, in an effort to force her to look at him. "How did you feel when I kissed you? If you say nothing, I promise I'll leave you alone, but tell me the truth."

"Nothing." She lied, backing away.

"I don't believe you." he scoffed

"You said you would leave me alone, if I told you the truth!" she shouted, wondering why was it so damn hard for him to accept the fact that there can _never_ be anything between them.

"I'm still waiting…" he huffed.

The air was thick with tension and nobody wanted to give up his position.

Just then her phone rang and she recognized Tina's ringtone, she took it as like a sign that she was right. She hated Brittany for what she has done and she wasn't about to be _that _girl.

"You should go Mike..." she said, answering her phone.

He nodded slowly and left Mercedes with her thoughts and a lot of questions.

"Hey T, how are you doing?" Mercedes asked, feeling uneasy. She wondered if Tina could detect the guilt in her voice.

"Cedes, I'm fine." Tina greeted her friend warmly. "Since you got back in town, we barely hang out. I need my one on one time with you girl."

Of course it had to be now that she wanted to spend some time with her just after she kissed her ex boyfriend. Mercedes knew things would not end well for her; she needed to talk to someone. Tina and Sam were out of the question but Kurt said that he would always had her back, but things between them were rocky, but he wanted to be there for her and he promised to be more attentive, now was the time to find out if it was true.

"Umm…Tina? I can't sweetie, I have some errands to do…" she lied, praying Tina would not press the issue.

"Yeah of course, when it comes to me, you're always busy!" Tina spat, hurt and disappointed that Mercedes would treat her so callously. "Call me when you can find the time to spare for your friend, Miss L.A." she hung up without waiting for Mercedes to answer.

_Fuck!_ Mercedes sighed, she knew Tina would be angry but she didn't have the heart to talk to her after what happened. She was tired of all the drama and regretted the time when her life was much easier when she had a crush on Kurt. All was said… Now, she was torn between Sam and Mike and her head was filled with her producer's bullshit. She sent a quick text to Kurt, asking him to come over. She really needed a friend.

* * *

Sam was pacing in his room in Hudmel's basement; he was failing and failing miserably. He had no idea how Brittany, managed to outgrow him, it was fucking unbelievable. Graduation was fast approaching and he was scared that he might not make it; he didn't like the thought of his friends leaving him behind. Again…He needed help, but his pride was getting in the way of him asking for help. _I need Mercedes!_ Before they were a couple she helped him out with his schoolwork a lot…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Please Sam, I know you're tired and probably have better things to do than to stay here with me, whereas you could be with Quinn or Santana…I don't remember who's your latest girlfriend, but I'm trying to help you to get your homework done."_

_Sam side eyed her after her comment about Quinn and Santana, but he knew he deserved it after dumping Quinn because she cheated and going out with Santana the same day because he knew it would get back to Quinn._

"_I really appreciate your help Mercedes, I really do, but with everything going on with my family, it's not that simple to concentrate. My life is such a mess right now, I'm emotionally drained and…" he sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this…" he didn't want to look like a crybaby in front of Mercedes._

"_Hey Sam, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I feel like you have so much potential and it's like you're wasting it…" she explained._

"_Like with Santana?" Sam replied looking her intently. He knew people were judging, him for going out with Santana but he was waiting for something more from Mercedes, she was so honest and maybe sometimes a little blunter than what people wanted her to be, but it was what he liked about her. Sam wanted to know more about Mercedes and didn't know why; she had this force in her that compelled him to her._

"_My mama said I always talk too much, I let my emotions speak for me and it's not right, I'm sorry…" Mercedes babbled while gathering her things, it's wasn't the way she wanted things to go, but Sam cut her off._

"_Please don't apologize Mercedes, I love…I like when you say what's on your mind, it's something I look for…" he said, taking her hand in his to still her movements._

_He didn't understand that this moment would be the turning point in his life. He was really seeing Mercedes for the first time. He studied her features, the way her nose would scrunch in embarrassment or the way her eyes wouldn't meet his own…simply put, she was gorgeous. And he really wanted to kiss her. So he just did that - kissed her._

_Mercedes was shocked that's for sure, he felt her tense up; gripping his arm like she wanted to push him away, but slowly, then she melted into the kiss with a little sigh. She felt so soft and the kiss... it was never this good with Quinn, dang!_

"_Umm…" she tried to pry herself away from Sam but he didn't want to let her go. "Sam…stop" she said, giggling._

"_Sorry, I was caught up in those gorgeous lips." Sam replied, without shame._

_Mercedes laughed it up but was clearly shaken up by what had happened between them. It was more than just a kiss for him and he hoped that it was more than that for her too…_

_Future would prove him right._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sam needed to call Mercedes, she was the only one able to help him and she was the only one he trusted. Sam picked up his phone to call her when he received a call from his mother.

"Hey mom!" he greeted.

"Sammy, I'm so glad to reach you, how have you been baby?" Mary asked, she sounded tired and Sam realized how much he missed her.

"I'm fine, no need to worry, just stuff going on at school, you know the usual…" Sam replied vaguely.

"Really, because I got a call from Principal Figgins and he informed your dad and me that you were failing. Is that true?"

Crap! Figgins couldn't keep his mouth shut more than three seconds!

"Mom, it's not what you think…" Sam began.

"And why is that, because you say so? Do you need to come back home Samuel?"

Sam was shocked; his mother _never _raised her voice, unless she was truly pissed. Sam knew that he had to play the right cards, if he wanted to stay in Lima.

"I was feeling down a little with all my friends gone," he explained. "But I'm fine now, mama I swear no need for an evanstervention…" Sam rolled his eyes.

His mother laughed, Sam always knew how to put her at ease.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Mercedes' return?" his mother teased.

How in the hell did she know about that?

"Uh…not really, n-no." he stammered.

"Yeah right, please be careful Sam," she warned him. "Your dad and I are nice enough to give you another chance to stay in Lima, but you better take your studies seriously! We can't be worrying about you because your mind isn't completely in the game."

Sam nodded in agreement, even if his mother couldn't see him.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be more focused!" he promised.

"Alright," she said. "I have two little munchkins who want to talk to you," He heard Stevie and Stacy in the background shouting his name. "Be quick my loves, your big brother needs to study."

"Hey monsters how are you?" Sam greeted, with a smile; he never knew he could miss them so much.

"We miss you Sammy!" His little sister cried, in the phone.

"I know Stace, I miss you guys too, but it's almost the holidays and I'll be seeing you guys soon enough. Please don't cry butterfly..." Sam hated when his sister cry over him.

"Little man?" Sam asked Stevie.

"Yeah, Sammy?" His little brother answered.

"Take care of Stacy for me; you're her big brother until I come back. Can you do that for me? She really needs you buddy."

"I'm trying Sammy, but we miss you so much, when are you coming back?" Stevie asked.

"Soon buddy, real soon, I swear. Alright, I have to study, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" They screamed in unison, overjoyed.

Sam finished his conversation with his family and went to study when he remembered he was going to call Mercedes and ask for help.

He sent her a quick text:

**Sam-I-Am: **_Please, I need your help as friend, some tutoring lessons like the good ole times? _

She replied almost immediately:

**Mercy: **_LOL, yeah of course Sam, I'll meet you Monday at school and we can see what we can do. _

**Sam-I-Am: **_Thank you so much M, you saved my life again._

**Mercy: **_LOL, really and when was the first time? _

**Sam-I-Am: **_When you agreed to go on a date with me and be my girlfriend._

* * *

**...So Mike kissed Mercy...What a bold move!**

**Do you think things will get better or worse? Might as well be surprised**

**Please review my lovelies, I want to know all your thoughts :)**

**Thanks until next time...**


	9. The Weakness In Me

**Guys I am just so ****grateful for all the love I received, you are the best!**

**Thanks for bearing with me, hope you'll like it!**

**My beta and friend Sharon, I can't thank you enough, you made my day, my week, my year, guys it's thanks to her this chapter is what**** it is, she put some magic in here...really lol**

**So Happy reading :)**

**Warning : Well enjoy the sexy... lol**

**Disclaimer : Well Glee is dead for me as long as Amber isn't in it, so no...I don't own it...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine : ****The Weakness In Me**

Kurt arrived soon and like the gossip boy he was, almost drowned Mercedes with questions about what was going on. His endless chatter was making Mercedes regret her decision of calling him in the first place.

"…so diva, you wanted to talk to me?" Kurt rattled on, sitting cross-legged on her bed. "I believe it has something to do with a certain tall and handsome blond…?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes; not everything in her life revolves around Sam, okay well just a good portion of it.

"No Kurt, this is definitely _not_ about Sam," she huffed. "It's…Oh God who thought this would be so hard…" she ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Okay, you're scaring me now Mercedes," Kurt replied, his blue eyes widened in concern. "…did-did you experiment with drugs too? I mean Rachel was kinda going out with a drug dealer so…" Mercedes cut her eyes at him. She was fed up that every third word out of Kurt's mouth was Rachel.

"Shut up Kurt, I'm fucking tired of hearing about Rachel did this or Rachel did that, just leave my house and leave me the hell alone!" Mercedes spat. She was so fucking tired of constantly being reminded about that selfish bitch and she refused to let that happen in her own home.

"Mercy…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about…" Mercedes cut him off.

"I kissed Mike, okay! I kissed Mike and I feel really, really weird about it!" She blurted out. "I cheated on Sam!"

Kurt gasped loudly…

"Mercedes Aretha Diva Jones, you did what?" He asked. "I don't believe you, there is no possible way on God's green earth that you kissed Mike!"

"You're right, he kissed me…" Mercedes began, shrugging her shoulders. She was about to explain what had happened but the glare from Kurt told her to keep quiet.

"Mercedes, why would you do such a thing? Oh and for your information you didn't cheat on Sam, he's not your boyfriend, remember?" he reminded her.

Mercedes sucked on her teeth, she knew it was a mistake to tell Kurt about the kiss, things between them weren't the same. "Look Kurt, I wanted your advice on how to handle this situation; not for you to act like a little bitch." She snapped.

"You're right Mercedes," Kurt agreed, frowning at her words. "Here's my advice, you should get a grip on yourself, put on your big girl panties and tell Tina…"

"Are you fucking crazy?" she squealed. "I can't tell Tina, it will only hurt her, besides the kiss meant nothing."

"If it meat _nothing _you wouldn't be so upset about it," Kurt countered. "So Mercedes either you tell Tina or I will!" he said firmly as he braced himself for Mercedes' wrath.

She couldn't believe it! How dare he give her an ultimatum! She came to him for help! Fuck Rachel Berry can have his ass because as far as she was concern they were finished.

"Kurt, listen to me and listen to me real good because I'm going to say this once." She hissed in a deadly tone. "I'm really sick and tired putting up with your on again, off again friendship. In fact, I'm done; I can't even come to you for advice without you turning me into the bad guy. So you can take your Rachel Berry kissing ass back to New-York!" she pointed towards the door. "Get. Out!."

Kurt didn't say another word. He had really done it this time; he had no idea why the thought of Mercedes and Mike together upset him so much. Perhaps it had something to do with his failed relationship with Blaine. No that wasn't it, what Mercedes did was wrong and she needed to be called out on it. Mercedes was becoming _that_ girl and he didn't like it one bit.

He didn't want to push his luck and get a beat down, so he did as he was asked and left.

Mercedes was really torn, when did her life became this difficult? She needed to take her mind of her problems and the only way she knew was singing her heart out.

She started the song in her living room and ended it in front of the New Directions, the next day in choir…

**I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love**

**But to you, I give my affection, right from the start.**

**I have a lover who loves me - how could I break such a heart?**

**Yet still you get my attention.**

**Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?**

**Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?**

**And make me lie when I don't want to,**

**And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?**

**Make me stay when I should not?**

**If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me.**

**Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?**

**I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly.**

**Feeling guilty,**

**And I'm worried, and I'm waking from a tormented sleep**

**'Cause this old love, you know it has me bound,**

**But this new love cuts so deep.**

**If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out;**

**One of you is gonna have to fall...**

**I need you, baby.**

**Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?**

**Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?**

**And make me lie when I don't want to,**

**And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?**

**Make me stay when I should not?**

**If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me.**

**Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?**

**I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly.**

She ended the song standing in front of Mike. She wanted him to understand that she felt something when they kissed but she couldn't act on it because she was still vey much in love with Sam. But Mike saw this as a declaration of her love for him and went to hug Mercedes tightly, just as she was asking in the song.

"I understand Mercy and I knew you felt something when I kissed you." He said in front of everyone, which included both their exes.

"Say what now?" Sam said, jumping to his feet with Tina right behind him.

"Cedes, you kissed Mike?" Sam asked, staring into her eyes, hoping it was a misunderstanding.

Mercedes was in a deep shit; she wanted nothing more than to be on good terms with Sam. She knew if she told the truth she could lose him, not only that but she could lose her friendship with Tina.

"Sam asked you a question Mercedes!" Tina said hotly, standing with her hands on her hips

"Whoa, looks like Cohen-Chang is getting pissy," Santana snarked. "Might as well tell everybody the truth Aretha."

"Santana, stay out of it!" Mercedes snapped, she didn't understand how one minute she was singing a song to being interrogated like a criminal the next!

"Sam, Tina, please can we talk about this later…?" Mercedes began, wringing her hands.

"I want answers _now_, Mercedes." Sam replied, firmly.

"Guys, what we did or didn't do are none your business," Mike said, stepping in front of Mercedes. "So please take a seat, especially _you_ Sam. You didn't have the balls to tell Mercy that you were dating Brittany and it's quite obvious that there was more than kissing going on between you two," he smirked, giving Sam some major side-eye.

"That's it! I'm fucking tired of you Mike!" Sam spat, stepping up to Mike. "What's your problem, are you hot for Mercedes, now? What about Tina, the love of your life?"

Mercedes has never seen Sam so angry, not even when she was dating Shane. He knew her heart belong to him; but this time around was different because he had the impression she was stolen again and this time by his best friend; his brother.

She had to put a stop to this now!

"Stop, enough with the drama! Sam, Tina, Mike in the hallway, now!" Mercedes commanded. The trio walked outside. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry for all of this," she said apologetically. Mr. Schue nodded, he seemed to understand that the situation was very serious and not Rachel Berry's serious, but real serious because Mercedes never made drama like this.

* * *

Mercedes closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway. Sam and Tina were arguing with Mike, she shook her head and decided to interrupt.

"Com'on guys!" she pleaded. "Please stop, remember we're friends so please …"

"Mercedes, you can keep that 'we're friends' shit," A pissed of Tina interjected. "Did you kiss Mike yes or no?"

"Go ahead Mercedes, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Mike said, urging her. "I don't regret it and after your song, I know you don't either."

The only thing she wanted to do was to tell him to shut the fuck up while she gathered her thoughts. She locked eyes with Sam and the look on his face shattered her heart in a million pieces, she began to cry softly.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it, you kissed him Mercedes?" Sam's voice cracked. What was he going to do now? He had lost her to Mike.

"You-you have no right to be angry with me S-Sam" Mercedes sobbed. "You are dating someone else, we're not together…"

"But I have every right to be angry with you." Tina spat feeling hurt. "You are…correction _were _my best friend Mercedes and you did this knowing how much I wanted to work things out with Mike," She wanted to slap the taste out of Mercedes' mouth, sure it might not solve anything but she would feel a hell of a lot better. "Since you can't have nice things, we should all be sad like you?"

"No T, it's not even like that…" Mercedes stepped toward her; Tina flinched and took a step back.

"I can't stand too close to you without wanting to kick your ass," Tina warned her. "I can't even talk to you right now, congratulation Mercedes, you finally became _that_ girl." Tina turned to leave, ignoring Mike's attempts to stop her.

Sam stood there, his feet rooted to the spot as Mercedes bawled like a baby. He was confused and angry, but most of all hurt. He knew if he resented her, he will only waste what little time they had left. He wouldn't be this jock with pride again, everyone make mistakes and he would remind her why she loves him.

"Do you hate me too?" Mercedes asked in a small voice, avoiding Sam's eyes.

"I couldn't." Sam replied, honestly after a while.

"What?" Mercedes asked, a twinge of hope in her tone.

"I can't hate you because I already spent these past few months hating myself for losing you. I just want to know why you kissed Mike?" he said. "But please, don't beat yourself up about it."

She smiled a little; her Sam knew her so well. The incident with Shane taught them that for Mercedes a simple kiss meant the end of the world, especially when she knew that she loved someone else. Mercedes, when it comes to love always took things seriously. She was a mess and couldn't understand why Sam still wanted her.

"I hate myself because I played with everyone emotions and now I'm being outed for my mistakes."

"_Nga yawne lu oe_r"(_I love you)_ Mercedes, txoa nga love because I already did."_(Forgive yourself, love.)_ Sam said in Na'vi, hoping Mercedes didn't forget what he taught her.

"E ka omum fyape ne si, Sam." Mercedes replied, instantly. (I don't know how to do it). She didn't forget.

"You need a friend, Cedes," Sam said, hugging Mercedes tightly. "I'll be that friend; I'll be anything you want." He missed holding her close and couldn't pass up this chance; he knew it would be hard for him to get over the kiss between Mike and Mercedes, but he will because of his love for Mercedes.

**FLASHBACK**

_After the Saint Valentine's Day debacle and her break up with Shane. Mercedes Jones, for once in her life, wanted to be selfish and take care of her own needs and listened to what her heart wanted._

_She knocked on Sam's bedroom door, and waited for him to answer. Kurt told her he was drowning his pain in country songs along with a medley of all the songs he recorded of her singing in the choir room. Kurt wanted Mercedes to come and stop the pity party, he was on the verge of doing it himself, but he wouldn't have been nice about it. Sam opened the door, immediately Mercedes knew that he had been crying…over her. _

_It nearly killed her…_

"_Bab-umm Cede, what are you doing here?" he asked, he was wondering if she was there to trample all over his heart again. She couldn't be that cruel._

"_Sam I'm so sorry, I was wrong and you were right." She said in one breath._

"_What do you mean?" Sam asked, looking confused._

"_I mean Sam...I love you and only you, you're my one and only darling." she finished with a little smile._

"_Are you serious Cede?" His asked, surprised. "You love me?"The smile on his face melted her heart. _

_She wanted him and he wanted her and they were two horny teenagers in love who had denied themselves for way too long. Mercedes stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hard and deep, letting her tongue wrapped his in a languorous kiss. She had missed him and now she was finally free._

_Sam pulled away from her reluctantly, wondering how she could kiss him like that when she had chosen Shane over him. "Cede, what are you doing?" He asked."Why would you come here and torture me knowing how bad you felt over the kiss we shared not so long ago because of Shane?"_

"_I broke up with Shane," she confessed, invading his private space. "I told him the truth, I told him that I was in love with the most amazing guy who had stolen my heart…mmmm…" _

_Sam quickly shut her up with a kiss. He had missed her so much and now she was his again._

"_I want you Sam, I need you..." Mercedes said, in a sultry voice, once they came up for air._

_She didn't have to say it twice; Sam carried her bridal style to his bed..._

_He laid her tenderly on the bed, Mercedes' eyes began to water as he climbed in beside her and looked at her filled with love and passion. _

"_I want you and need you too, Cede." He whispered, before attaching his lips to hers again._

_He slowly undressed her, taking his time to reacquaint him with her body; he kissed her breasts and wrapped his hot mouth around her nipples. She let a moan that went straight to his dick. He slowly licked her breasts, relishing their sweet taste. As he made love to her breasts, Sam slid a finger into her wet core and then another. Mercedes gritted her teeth and moaned wildly in pleasure; she has missed Sam's long fingers._

"_Hmm Sam, it feels so good, baby." Mercedes cried out._

"_I had missed you so much Cede," he whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful and you're all mine, ain't that right baby?_

"_Yes! I'm yours Sam and I always will be."She whimpered. "Sam please…I need you!"_

_Sam withdrew his fingers and settled in between her legs. He looked into her doe-like eyes a slow smile spread on his face. "I love you so much baby," he whispered, "I need you too."_

_Mercedes' heart beat anxiously as Sam guided himself inside her. She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her moans as her body welcomed him back home. Sam hissed as the warmth of her heat engulfed his dick, as he slowly inched his entire length inside her. It had been so long since the last time they made love to each other, so long since they were able to express exactly how they felt about each other. _

_Mercedes wrapped her legs around his slim waist, locking her ankles together to hold him firmly in place. Sam placed his face in the crook of her neck, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck – holding him closer. _

"_I love you Sam," she whispered lovingly as they began to move as one. "I love you so much, I don't ever want to let you go."_

"_You will never lose me, Cede." He promised her, showering her face with kisses. "We will always be together."_

_Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm as Sam and Mercedes wrote a new chapter to their love story. Mercedes oohed and aahed as Sam picked up the pace with each thrust, god, how she missed this! She had always known that no other man would be able to love her the way her Sam did. _

"_Sam!" she cried out, grabbing a fist of his blond locks as she raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. "Sam!" she cried, loving the way his dick felt inside her. _

"_Yesss," he moaned, loving the way his name rolled out off his baby's tongue. "Say my name baby, let everyone know who you belong to."She felt so good, so hot, so wet, so tight and it was all for him. Just like his dick was all for her and only her. _

"_Faster Sammy!" she begged, grabbing his ass. "I'm so close, so close baby."_

_Sam slammed his dick in and out of her, giving his baby what she wanted. "Cum for me baby," he growled in her ear. "Cum for your man."_

_Mercedes' butterflies soared wildly as her vaginal muscles tightened around Sam's dick. "Mmmm, so close baby, so….SAM!" she shouted, passionately as she came._

_Sam's heart swelled with love as Mercedes cried out his name, he continued his manic pace until he felt the stirring in his balls._

"_Mercy, I'm getting ready to cum baby," he moaned, "Feel…so good!..." he bit down on her neck, marking her, as his hot seed spilled deeply inside her. _

_Mercedes sighed contently, caressing Sam's muscular back as they rode out their orgasm. Sam lifted his head and stared at her profile until she became embarrassed._

"_What, Mr. Evans?" she asked. "Do I have boogers hanging out of my nose?"_

_Sam chuckled. "You're adorable," he replied. "I love you." _

_She turned to him and smiled. "You're adorable too." _

"_Am I so adorable that you want to make love again?"_

"_Yes," she giggled softly, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "A thousand times yes."_

_Two hours later, Sam and Mercedes laid in each other arms, happy and deeply in love. He kissed her on the lips, taking her breath away once again._

"_I love you so much Cede." he murmured against her lips. "You just made me the happiest man alive that I want to shout out to the world." _

"_Tell me over and over again, Sam." Mercedes said breathlessly, returning his kiss. "I can't get enough of your love either baby, I love you too sweetheart." _

_She finally had her man back._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sam shook his head from those sweet memories and held a crying Mercedes, comforting her.

"Mercedes," he began, placing small kisses on her forehead. "I have something to tell you."

"W-hat is it?" she sniffed, enjoying to be in Sam's arms and being comforted by him.

"I broke up with Brittany yesterday," he announced. "And I have every intention of getting you back, darling. I don't give a fuck what Mike _thinks_ is going on between you and him because it's all in his mind," A crooked grin spread on his lips. "Just giving you fair warning Miss Jones; prepare yourself to be romanced."

* * *

**...So I really hope you liked this chapter, I was in the mood of some Samcedes flufiness, my heart couldn't bear anymore drama...but drama there will be oh yeah but please enjoy little moments like this lol YOLO!**

**Please a review, let me know your thoughts it keeps me inspired :)**

**Thanks until next time my loves...**

**PS: the song is " The Weakness in me" Joan Armatrading**


	10. Not So Fast

**Guys, what can I say beside that you're all AMAZING!**

**I keep writing for pleasure of course but also for you and your encouragement, you're my light guys thank you so ****much for supporting me and this story. Hope we're in, for the long road!**

**I want to thank my friend Sharon! Honey your job was amazing on this chapter again, you make my words more powerful, thanks a lot honey :)**

**I really hope you'll like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and certainly not Glee... (who wants a death wish)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten : ****Not So Fast**

The week after the incident, things between Sam and Mercedes were wonderful. Sam went through with his promise to romance Mercedes and even if she wasn't ready for a romantic relationship, their friendship was stronger than ever. Although things were still tense between Mike and Sam, Mercedes made Sam promise to not do anything to Mike if he wanted her to tutor him.

She really helped him with his homework and never laughed when he was struggling or lost her patience when she had to repeat the same things numerous times because he couldn't wrap his head around the answer. Sam smiled, thinking about the day before when they lost a little bit of control in his room while Burt and Carol were upstairs.

"_Okay Sam, your answer is wrong honey, but it's okay, you got four out of five questions right, you're getting it." Mercedes beamed proudly._

_But Sam wasn't proud of himself; it was always one wrong answer, one answer holding him back from his goal. He was tired of being stupid. Mercedes felt his sour mood and was sad to see him that way and wanted to do something to brighten his mood. Sam was a free man, something Mercedes was really giddy about, no more Brittany between them but they had so many things to discuss before jumping in each other's arms. However, as a friend she could do something for him to cheer him up._

"_Now, now Sam, don't pout, it's not pretty at all." She teased, trying to hide her smile when she saw his face crunched up at her for stating the truth and talking to him like a four year old boy._

"_Cede, I'm not pouting," Sam corrected her. "It's just frustrating being so stupid..." He said, feeling sorry for himself. _

"_Okay, stop it right now mister and shut your beautiful mouth," she butted in, stopping his pity party. "I'll not let you insult the man I love…" she quickly cupped her hands over her mouth, shocking the hell out of both of them as the words rolled off her tongue. "Hmm sorry, I-I just…you know, hmm… you're not stupid…and all…" She stammered, feeling embarrassed and the smirk that Sam had on said beautiful mouth was not helping the situation._

"_You think I have a beautiful mouth?" Sam asked, dropping his voice an octave lower as he moved closer._

"_Yeah, whatever…" Mercedes muttered feeling cornered, with one swift move, Sam boldly slid her onto his lap. "Sam, what the hell…?" she asked, shocked._

_Sam smiled, his eyes darken with lust. Mercedes was sitting on his erection and the way she was wiggling made it hard for him to not throw her on his bed and make love to her. He kept reminding himself repeatedly that they were just friends…for now. _

"_Sam, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked calmly, feeling his erection against her soft ass._

"_Holding your hand." He replied smugly, kissing her right hand._

"_Boy, please don't make me hurt you."Mercedes said, teasingly. Sam wasn't slick; she knew exactly what he was doing._

_Sam laughed because his woman never lost her fierceness or her sassiness and it turned him on. Extremely._

"_Give me those gorgeous lips." Sam whispered, seductively. _

"_Sam, we're friends, we're trying the whole friendship thing; do not ruin it." Mercedes whispered, looking intently at his lips as if they held the secrets to everlasting life._

_Sam smiled, he knew his Mercy and she couldn't deny him anything. "Yeah just two friends, getting reacquainted." He agreed in his southern drawl._

"_Ugh, damn you and your sexiness." Mercedes said before capturing his lips in a heated kiss that left them both wanting._

_Sam's hand roamed along her body, gripping her waist and holding her tightly; not wanting to let her go. Ever. He knew he was pushing his luck, but his desire for her was so powerful that they soon found themselves rolling around on his bed with Mercedes pinned beneath him; his erection pressed hard against her covered mound. Mercedes ground into him, moaning and gripping his hair tightly. Sam kissed her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses to her collarbone and was already undoing her bra when they heard a light tap on the door._

"_Kids, is everything okay?" Burt asked on the other side of the threshold._

_Mercedes and Sam stopped short, breathing heavily and listening._

"_Yeah-yeah Burt everything is okay." Sam replied, trying to close Mercedes' shirt, while Mercedes tried to cover her giggles._

"_Cedes, shut up…" Sam whispered, unable to stop his own laughter._

"_Guys, dinner is ready and you're invited Mercedes, so hurry up, we won't wait for you forever." Burt said, laughing before leaving._

"_That was close." Mercedes said, buttoning the last button of her shirt before turning to look at Sam and watched him adjust his pants with a smile on his lips. She knew they couldn't continue this way; they had to be friends before slipping back into a romantic relationship. _

"_Sam, we can't keep doing this, it isn't right…" Mercedes began; but she really didn't know how to deny his lips._

"_I know and I take full responsibility for any and all mistakes." Sam said, not sorry at all._

"_Yeah whatever." Mercedes said, smiling faintly as she rolled her eyes._

* * *

That's exactly what was happening in the library after an intense study session. Sam was taking all responsibilities; pining Mercedes against the wall and kissing her soundly as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Mercedes moaned loudly; Sam placed his mouth over hers.

"Now Cedes we don't want to get caught right?" he said against her lips.

Mercedes nodded, pressing herself against Sam. This was pure torture! She wanted him right now, but there were people around and way too many clothes between them.

"I want you, baby." Sam said whispered, licking the shell of her ear.

"I want you too." Mercedes whispered back, shivering as he flicked his tongue on her ear. She went in for another kiss but Sam chuckled and detangled himself from her.

"You're such a bad girl Mercy; I thought you wanted to wait." Sam looked at her with a grin on his beautiful face.

Mercedes had a "what the fuck" expression on her face, wondering if Sam Evans was teasing her. What a jerk!

"Sam you're such a dick!" she whispered, shaking her head.

"I know." Sam replied before grabbing their backpacks and heading out the library.

As they stepped into the hallway they bumped into Mike, who was heading toward the choir room looking for Jake. Sam and Mike glared at each other each standing in a battle stance. Mercedes was extremely uncomfortable, she hadn't spoken to Mike since the incident and he had been avoiding her like the plague. If truth was told, she missed her friend. Her rock. She was loosing everyone she cared about, Kurt, Tina and now Mike.

"Mike I…" Mercedes began.

"Not now!" Mike said, cutting her off. He left without a second glance.

Mercedes felt bad, but there was nothing she could do about it, every time she tried to talk to Sam about Mike, he would shut her down or change the subject. She watched Mike's retreating form with sad eyes, before looking into the face of a pissed off Sam.

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm _allowed_ to talk to Mike."

Sam huffed as he walked away from her. Mercedes shook her head and sighed. _Why was Sam such a fucking drama queen!_

"Sam, wait! Where are you going?" She shouted, trying to stop him.

"I'm going home." He snapped. He was so mad at himself for getting upset, although he told her that he had forgiven her, seeing her looking sad _over _Mike was too much. "But why should you care, you have eyes only for Mike!"

Mercedes was shocked and angry, Sam and her were not together. So what they if they fooled around, they _weren't _together.

"Dammit Sam, stop!"

"Why should I? It's not like it will stop you from running in his arms and…"

"Do not even try to finish this sentence Samuel Evans!" She warned him, putting a hand on her hip and shaking her index finger of her other hand in his face. "News flash Sam, we are _not_ together, so you can take that jealously act of yours and shove it up your ass." she hissed. "I can do whatever I want with who ever I want, but I'm not a heartless bitch. I have no interest in Mike. Why would I want to hurt us?" She knew it would be hard to rebuild her friendship with Sam with trust being so hard to regain.

Sam knew he went too far, but he was tired of sneaking around. He wanted Mercedes to be his forever, why couldn't she see it?

"Then be mine," he said, taking a step closer to her. "Be mine, because I can't take being away from you."

"I'm right here Sam, standing in front of you, but we can't be together; we have to rebuild our…"

"Friendship!" Sam finished for her. He was beginning to hate that word. Sam huffed and sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed her by the elbow and held her close to him. He brushed her forehead with his lips before kissing it.

"I'm sorry Cedes." He whispered. "I just want to be close to you."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay Sammy; please believe me when I say that I want things to workout between us."

"I believe you babe; this whole situation just is so frustrating."

"You should go talk to Mike." She suggested, feeling him tense up immediately. This time she wouldn't back down or let him change the subject. "Talk to your brother Sam and make things right or we will never get through this."

"Then you should go talk to Brittany and Tina…" he countered.

Mercedes cut her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, we should go now you still have homework to do." she said trying to drop the subject.

"Look who's trying to change the conversation now?" he said laughed. "At least think about it."

"I'll think about it, I promise." She said sweetly.

"I'll talk to Mike." He promised her, taking her hand in his.

* * *

Kurt paced in his room, he hadn't talk to Mercedes since the drama in her home and in the choir room and he wondered if she was good. He had been harsh, but it was because he cared for her and didn't want her to do anything she would regret later. Mercedes had always been a sensible girl, but he needed someone to help him to make sure his friend will stay on the right path.

That someone was Rachel Berry…

"Hey boo, how are you? How's Lima? Wish I was there but with my audition for Funny Girl…"

"Slow down Rachel," Kurt replied, wondering if this was a great idea. "I could be on my death bed and somehow you will make it about you."

"Ohmigod Kurt, are you sick? You can't leave me alone pay all the bills!"

"Wow Rachel, I mean wow you have really improved your "Heartless selfish bitch" role." Kurt said with venom.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm just stressed out with NYADA and the audition but I swear to listen to you, what's up?" Rachel asked genuinely concern.

Then Kurt proceeded to explained what was going on with Mercedes and how he was completely lost in helping her. "We need a diva convo; if we're together she will listen to us…maybe?" He finished.

"Ohmigod I can't believe this is happening to Mercedes, of course Kurt I'll try my best to help her and give her my best advice. She could really learn from our vast experience because she kind of lack experience in the love domain." Rachel said, laughing a little.

Kurt didn't know why, but it felt like an insult toward Mercedes but he let it slide because it was Rachel and she promised to help with Mercedes' situation.

"All right talk to you soon Kurtie, I'm being called, wish me luck." she hung up without waiting for his reply.

Kurt sighed, Rachel was a handful but they shared a hate and love relationship that only made them closer. Sometimes he didn't know how they made it, but what family is perfect?

Mercedes had no idea what was in store for her...

"Hey Tina, it's Mercedes…again," Mercedes said, leaving another message on voicemail for Tina to ignore. "I really, really wish we can talk about what happened…I know you're angry and disappointed, but T it's me. The same old me who was standing in the back swaying behind Rachel and Finn, the same old me who cried real tears because we thought Nemo would not survive and his father would be alone… I'm…lost and I need my best girlfriend to help me find my way…Please call me…"

Mercedes sighed, she can't seem to get anything right; instead of helping she is screwing up big time. _Maybe it's time to go back to my life in LA._ She said to herself. _Probably that'll be best for everyone…_

* * *

**...Dum dum Dum... Mercedes wants to leave? What! Without telling anyone?! No way!**

**Do you think she will leave without telling anyone or will a certain blond succeed and ****prevent her to leave?...**

**Please a review, it would make me so happy :)**

**Thanks until next time...**


	11. I Think I'm Moving, But I Go Nowhere

**Guys, I'm so sorry but real life and others things came in the way of my update but here it is chapter 11, I really hope you'll like it. It was hard to write because a lot happen, so please bear with me, you're my inspiration...**

**Thanks for all the follows, the reviews, the ****favorites and the PM's, you truly made my day, week, even weekS lol, anytime I see a review, it keeps me going :)**

**Anyway, I won't talk to much and let you enjoy the story, don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...what's the point?**

**Of course, a BIG, FAT, JUICY, NUMBER ONE THANK YOU FOR MY BETA, the amazingly and ridiculously talented sadhappygirl! Love you honey and once again, great job :)**

**Little author's note: Cory's death was unexpected and I took it hard...I wasn't even a big fan of his character but he was a great human being and I liked him as an actor, he was funny and protector towards his friends and love ones...I loved his friendship with Amber and I didn't try to imagine her pain or Lea's or the entire cast, I have to deal with my own...He will be missed dearly and be forever in our hearts- well personally in mine. I will remember him for the good things he did, anything more. RIP Cory Monteith...**

* * *

**Because it's been a month, I'll do a little previous...**

_**Previously on Did I Try Hard Enough...**_

_Sam knew he went too far, but he was tired of sneaking around. He wanted Mercedes to be his forever, why couldn't she see it?_

_"Then be mine," he said, taking a step closer to her. "Be mine, because I can't take being away from you."_

_"I'm right here Sam, standing in front of you, but we can't be together; we have to rebuild our…"_

_"Friendship!" Sam finished for her. He was beginning to hate that word. Sam huffed and sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed her by the elbow and held her close to him. He brushed her forehead with his lips before kissing it. (...)_

_(...) Mercedes had no idea what was in store for her..._

_"Hey Tina, it's Mercedes…again," Mercedes said, leaving another message on voicemail for Tina to ignore. "I really, really wish we can talk about what happened…I know you're angry and disappointed, but T it's me. The same old me who was standing in the back swaying behind Rachel and Finn, the same old me who cried real tears because we thought Nemo would not survive and his father would be alone… I'm…lost and I need my best girlfriend to help me find my way…Please call me…"_

_Mercedes sighed, she can't seem to get anything right; instead of helping she is screwing up big time. Maybe it's time to go back to my life in LA. She said to herself. Probably that'll be best for everyone…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven : ****I Think I'm Moving, But I Go Nowhere**

"_Mercedes! Please baby, answer your damn phone! I know you're upset and hurt but we can work things out. I know we can, it's you and me forever baby, don't mind what others tell you. Don't let them bring you down or make you doubt my undying love for you. Please Cede…Call me back! I'm going insane…"Sam cried frantically into the phone._

* * *

_Two days before…_

Mercedes was a shadow of herself, she didn't recognize what she was becoming, it upset her; and above all she missed her friendship with Tina and Mike. Thinking about it, if circumstances were different, she could have easily fallen for Mike; Mike was the sweetest guy she knew besides Sam. He was attentive, nice and loving – and those moves – damn it was something she would never get tired of seeing! But Mercedes knew it was impossible for her to imagine a future for her and Mike, she only had eyes for the one and only Sam Evans. That was no denying it, Sam was it for her and she was it for him; even with roadblocks in their way, true soulmate will always find their way back to each other. She was really sure of that.

Sitting at the piano, in the choir room, playing absent-mindedly, waiting for the New Directions to come in, she saw Tina enter first; Mercedes braced herself for another confrontation, but Tina walked past her like she wasn't there and Mike did the same, ignoring Tina as well. Mercedes sighed; this was definitely not how she expected things to turn out. She thought time would heal their wounds, but it only set them further apart. Suddenly, without warning she felt a kiss pressed against her left cheek and the tingles she always felt when Sam kisses her, soared through her body. She smiled sweetly before looking into his sage green eyes.

"Hello Miss Jones." Sam whispered, with a crooked smile.

"Hello Sam." Mercedes whispered back, getting lost in his eyes.

"Okay guys, sit down, we have a lot to do and Regionals are in few weeks so we need to settled all the things down." Mr. Schue spoke up.

"Mr. Schue," Tina began, rising from her seat "I would like to perform at Regionals and sing the lead…"

"Hmm…well Tina, that's great, but I think we should maybe audition and see if Marley or even Kitty might want to sing the lead…" he stumbled, trying to appear diplomatic without rejecting Tina's idea.

"Why? Didn't you hear my voice enough last year? Oh that's right; you couldn't because you were blinded and deaf by Rachel's star." Tina quipped, bitterly.

Everyone was shocked and speechless; Tina wasn't the same sweet and quiet girl they all knew; she changed, now she was vindictive and took no bullshit from anyone.

"That's not what I meant Tina…" Mr. Schue replied, but Tina held up her hand cutting him off.

"Really? What do you mean Mr. Schue? Because it seems like I'm not good enough to sing lead, but I'm pretty sure that I'm the one in this group of losers who has a bright future ahead of me and you're stuck…"

"Alright Tina, I think it's a good idea for you to sing lead," Mercedes cut in, hoping to defuse a confrontation between student and teacher. "You have a beautiful voice guaranteed to lead New Directions to victory." She knew things would really go wild if the conversation continued. She, herself had had her fair share of trials with Schuster and she didn't want Tina to say things she would regret later.

"I really don't need your approval Mercedes; I know what I'm capable of." Tina snapped, her way.

Sam groaned, frustrated.

"Cut Mercedes some slack." Sam chimed in, rolling his eyes at her.

"Fuck you Sam; I should have known Mercedes' puppy would come to her rescue." Tina smirked.

"Tina, I know we're not on good terms but please leave Sam out of our mess." Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is going on and why I'm not in on the fun?" Santana said, before standing up and walking towards Schuester.

"Santana please…" Mr. Schue pleaded.

Tina huffed; she was not here for their lies and fake friendships. She deserves to shine; she waited four fucking years and now it was her time to be the star.

"So I'm the lead yes or no?" She asked with her hands on her hips; tapping her foot on the ground.

"Well as Mercedes said you are a very good singer and it would make senses so…" Mr. Schue replied with a smile that Tina didn't return.

"So it's settled." Tina grabbed her backpack and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going Cohen-Chang?" Santana asked, frowning "I know you just didn't throw a temper and quit like some big shit diva you think you are!"

"I can only afford one victory per day Santana," Tina informed her. "I can't stand in the same room with Mike and Mercedes being all lovey dovey towards each other and I can't stand to see Sam being manipulated…"

"Tina just shut the fuck up! It's not like that and you know it!" Sam jumped in. "Did you talk to Cede to get her version about what happened?" He didn't want any of his friends in a fight with Mercedes, because in the end he would always take his baby's side.

"No need, I see you already pick sides…" She said, shaking her head as she finally left the room with Mike hot on her heels.

"Well that was some Asian Horror Movie that Cohen-Chang…"

"Santana!" The entire room cried.

* * *

"Tina, wait up!" Mike shouted.

Tina sped up, but Mike being faster caught up with her and grabbed her by the elbow.

"This is ridiculous Tina, why are you being such a bitch?" he asked.

"Excuse you?" Tina glared at Mike and let out an incredulous laugh. She couldn't understand that the man standing before her; the _so-called_ love of her life, acted as if it was nothing to be into her best friend, like their past relationship meant nothing. She didn't want to be the old Tina and cry in front of him, but tears were already burning her eyes. It was so hard to be rejected like that, to be the loser once again. "Why did you do that?" Tina asked with unshed tears in her eyes. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Tina, please don't believe such things, you'll always have a special place in my heart but…" he shrugged his shoulders, wondering what to say next without hurting her even more. "I think I've moved on…sorry."

Tina slapped him hard across the face, she couldn't believe her ears. "Sorry?!How dare you say that to me when weeks ago we were trying to find our way back to each other?" She raged.

"I know and-and I really wanted to work things out, but I figured you didn't feel the same way, going after Blaine like that." he explained.

"Don't use my misguided crush on Blaine on me," she hissed. "You know why I did it; besides you knew that it was totally hopeless…"

"Really, Tina? Then what in the hell possessed you to do something so fucking stupid, knowing that it will make you the laughing stock of McKinley?"

"Because I didn't want to dwell on my pain, I had to focus on something besides you!" Tina said bluntly, it felt so good to be able to speak her mind without caring what others think! She had so much respect for Santana right now. "You do that to get back to me, don't you? It's sad. You do know that Mercedes is still in love with Sam, right?" she scoffed, almost pitying him. "You look so pathetic sitting there ogling her when she doesn't give a shit."

"Mercedes only have eyes for Sam and the feelings are reciprocated…reciprocated Mike! You know they're in it for the long haul even though they're acting like fools right now, they're each others forever lasting! And you and me? We're just little speed bumps in their road to happiness!" Tina continued; tears were now streaming down her face; she couldn't believe she was having this discussion with her ex-boyfriend.

She also thought they were each other everything and forever.

"Things change Tina." Mike said after a short pause. "I'm going back to Chicago and it's gonna be hard on you and on me. We don't want the same things any more and that's cool, that's why I think it's better if we stayed friends."

Tina shook her head in disbelief, weeks ago Mike was all for trying to rebuild what was left of their love and now he just wanted to be friends? She gave Mike one last glance before walking towards the parking lot. She was not here for Mike's dumbass.

Mike sighed deeply, he loved Tina, but he was confused about these new feelings he had for Mercedes and the need to explore them; at the same time he was so mad at Mercedes for dismissing him for Sam, she serenaded him and it hadn't mean anything to her?

* * *

Everybody was very uncomfortable after Tina's outburst but Mr. Schue managed to not let this incident slow down their flow. They made routines and perfected their songs and as promised Mr. Schue kept the solo spot for Tina.

Sam kept staring at Mercedes very intensely; he knew she was not her bubbly self. They were talking in a corner of the room, whispering so the others couldn't hear their conversation.

"Sam stop staring at me like that!" Mercedes whispered.

"I'm worried about you…" Sam began.

"No need, I'm fine so everything's okay, okay?" she stated a little annoyed.

"Yeah right!" Sam huffed, frustrated. Mercedes could be so stubborn at times.

She gave him a hard warning look and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, that's all for today we will continue tomorrow; hmm… Mercedes can I...can I talk to you for a minute please." Mr. Schuester asked as he dismissed the class.

_This couldn't be good._ Mercedes thought.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sam asked, softly. He hated to fight with her; he almost had her back but was feeling like she was slipping out of his hands.

"No its okay go home, you have to study, I'll call you later, bye" She said waving her hand. But he grabbed it and engulfed her in a bear hug, there was a time when she couldn't get enough of his hugs, now wasn't any different.

"See you later, Cede…"

She smiled and watched him grab his bag and head towards the exit. She already missed him, being in his presence made her feel so good and so miserable at the same time.

"Mercedes, I wanted to talk to you about some things, can we sit down?" Mr. Schuester offered.

"Of course, what is it Mr. Schue?"

It was palpable that Mr. Schuester was really uncomfortable talking to Mercedes and he didn't know how to find his words.

"Well, I didn't say anything because I thought you handled the situation but it's now out of control and I can't let it go. Mercedes, if there's going to be a conflict with one of my students each time we have class, I can't let you be their vocal coach…I didn't want this to happen because we really do need you, but I have no choice… Mercedes, I hope you understand." He ran his fingers through his hair, giving her a pitiful look.

So now Glee club was letting her down too? This was way too much even for her! Mercedes didn't know what to say or do so she just nodded.

"You're precious Mercedes and one of the best singers in glee club I have ever met…"

_Try the best singer you'll ever meet_.

"…But your personal life is interfering and I'm afraid we won't make it for Regionals."

"Is that all Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked, in a nonchalant attitude. He nodded, completely taken a back by her demeanor and tone. He watched her stood up and gathered her things without another word or at look at him. "Thank you for this opportunity, I hope New Directions win Regionals." She hurried out the room.

"Mercedes wait…" Mr. Schue screamed but she was already out of earshot.

What else was left? She couldn't stay in Lima, things were too painful and she was going nowhere fast. She had no choice but to leave. She really didn't have anything keeping her there so why not go back to California? Mercedes went to the auditorium feeling sad but relieved at the same time, it was like she was freed of curtains that were holding her back. Her decision was made, she just wanted to throw one last look, to say goodbye to this place she loved so much, to pay one last tribute to that stage where all her hopes were up and nothing was impossible… she began to sing softly the only song on her mind…

**This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us**

**It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust**

**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here**

**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years**

**Steady hands, just take the wheel...**

**And every glance is killing me**

**Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead**

**Stop and stare**

**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**

**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**

**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

**Stop and stare**

**You start to wonder why you're here not there**

**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**

**But fair ain't what you really need**

**Oh, can you see what I see**

**They're trying to come back, all my senses push**

**Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...**

**Steady feet, don't fail me now**

**Gonna run till you can't walk**

**Something pulls my focus out**

**And I'm standing down...**

**Stop and stare**

**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**

**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**

**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

**Stop and stare**

**You start to wonder why you're here not there**

**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**

**But fair ain't what you really need**

**Oh, you don't need**

**What you need, what you need...**

**Stop and stare**

**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**

**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**

**But I've become what I can't be**

**Oh, do you see what I see...**

"What are you doing?" Sam asked suddenly, breaking the silence after her heartfelt song; he came looking for her after waiting for so long in the parking lot. "What are you saying Mercedes?" He began to panic. "What do you mean that you're getting nowhere?"

Mercedes shook her head; she didn't think Sam would be here, waiting…

"Nothing Sam, it's just…I don't think I have a place here anymore. Mr. Schue just kicked me out of the Glee club." She laughed, humorlessly.

"What? Why? Why would Mr. Schue do that? He knows without you we don't stand a chance." Sam replied, completely shocked. "What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home and just leave all of this behind me…" Mercedes tried to walk pass Sam, but he grabbed her by the elbow and held her firmly.

"Mercedes don't shut me out, we're friends you can tell me anything…"

Mercedes was tired of it all; she pushed him away from her. It was the wrong move, the wrong person but she couldn't see past her pain, rage and frustration. "Leave me alone Sam, you're suffocating me! Why can't you understand that I want to be alone! There is nothing you can do…" she burst into tears and ram away from him.

Sam watched her leave, completely crushed by her rejection. He knew her meeting with Schuester must have been bad for her to react the way she did. As always he will be there for her even if her words were like a knife, slicing his heart in pieces. Mercedes was his woman and she was hurting.

* * *

Mercedes didn't know where she was headed, but it wasn't home. She wanted peace and what better place than the park, where she could hear birds singing and people laughing? She parked her car and tried to find a nice spot to relax. As soon as she sat down, her phone began to ring, she had no intentions of answering, but it could've been important so without looking at the Caller ID she answered her phone.

"Hello." She greeted in a small voice.

"Mercedes! I'm glad to reach you, it's Rachel." Rachel chirped, sweetly.

_Great, she would call at a time like this! _"Hi, Rach!" Mercedes replied with false enthusiasm, "What do I owe this pleasure too?"

"Well Mercedes, I wanted to know if you were fine…I will not lie and turned around the bush, but a little birdie told me you were a little lost in the love and affection department." She sang. "Aaaaand I kind of want to help my former frenemy…" Rachel replied a little too happily for her taste.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. _A little birdie my ass; I'm sure his name is fucking Kurt-I-run-my-mouth-too-damn-much-Hummel! _"Rachel, even if I really appreciate your big ass nose in my business, I will pass on your "help" thanks." Mercedes said, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Wow, Mercedes is it that bad that you unleash your anger on me?" Rachel replied, incredulously. "Where are you right at this moment, in which town?"

"Lima…why?" Mercedes muttered, wondering why she hadn't hung up already.

"Exactly!" Rachel cried as if she had won the Tony. "You're stuck in Lima, pining for someone who doesn't want you anymore. Sam has moved on Mercedes, you have to deal with it… Remember our idols? They were all single when they won their Grammies and Emmys. I thought your career were more important than some silly ole boy who doesn't love you any more, I thought you were driven by passion to make it like I am. Also, I'm sure someone, somewhere will want you…Sam is not the only guy left on earth..." She heard Rachel chuckle at her own words.

"You talk too fucking much Rachel, I don't want to say things I might regret later, but oh what the hell… you don't know the situation between Sam and me so please keep my name out of your damn mouth and if I need advise on love why would I want any from you? You're just as sad and lost as I am!"

"I thought you put your jealousy aside and that we were true friends, but you have a long way to go. At least I'm ready for my big break on Broadway and what do you have?" Rachel said, snidely. "You don't know if you have a producer anymore…enjoy your life in loserville..."

_Fucking Kurt Hummel!_

"Fuck you Rachel Berry and I hope you break your fucking leg, in ten places!" She hung up as the tears freely poured from her eyes. She was done. Done with Lima, the drama, fake friends and lost love…

Yep, it was time to go…

* * *

Mike was tired of faking his feelings; he needed to talk to Mercedes. He knew he let his pride held him back, but he missed his friend and being this far away from her was intolerable. He needed to talk to her whether she wanted to or not.

He recognized her car on the road and decided to follow her; he couldn't put this off any longer. A confrontation would put an end to their misery. Mercedes pulled into her driveway; Mike jumped out his car and intercepted her before she entered the house.

"Mercedes…" he said breathlessly.

She stared at Mike, surprised to see him in her driveway. His heart melt when he realized she had been crying, all the frustration and anger he felt was gone. He took a step towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. Mercedes squeezed him just as tight if not tighter, she has missed her friend Mike so much…

After what seemed like an eternity, Mike detangled himself from her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He lightly caressed her plump lips and gazed into her eyes adoringly. He had loved Tina fiercely, but with Mercedes this was something different - something scary but refreshing and almost surreal. He felt so good in her arms. He wanted to forget Tina's words; he could have something beautiful with Mercedes, something they both needed, he just had to take it one step at a time.

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes blurted, she had really missed her friend.

"I love you!" Mike blurted, smiling at a shock Mercedes.

* * *

**...Please a review, you know that would make me happy, I just know you know it and I know you want it ... lol ok I stop...**

**Love, until next time...**

**PS: the song is "Stop and Stare" by One Republic if you want to listen and be in Mercy's head :)**


	12. Who Knew?

**Guys thank you so much for the support and love, I cannot express how happy I am that you still are ****bearing with me, please keep going, you are my inspiration and a real motivator.**

**Thanks to all the people who read, reviewed and favorited my story, it's a work of love and obstinacy and sometimes writers can get insecure but with your comments and my amazing beta sadhappygirl, I made it guys!**

I so am excited for you to read this chapter...a lot happen...like a lot, please take time and do not forget that it is just a story told by a little wannabe who still loves dreaming about better things..(hope that make sense lol)

**Disclaimer : ... (I mean no just no...)**

* * *

_**Previously on Did I Try Hard Enough...**_

She stared at Mike, surprised to see him in her driveway. His heart melt when he realized she had been crying, all the frustration and anger he felt was gone. He took a step towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. Mercedes squeezed him just as tight if not tighter, she has missed her friend Mike so much…(...)

(...) He felt so good in her arms. He wanted to forget Tina's words; he could have something beautiful with Mercedes, something they both needed, he just had to take it one step at a time.

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes blurted, she had really missed her friend.

"I love you!" Mike blurted, smiling at a shock Mercedes.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve : Who Knew?**

Mercedes gasped, did she hear right? It couldn't be true! _Mike didn't say those precious three_ _words, did he?_ She asked herself. _Maybe he meant it in a friendly kind of way?_ _It had to be!_ She concluded. Mike loved her as a friend just like she loved him as a friend.

"Okaaayy," Mercedes drawled out. "I love you too, Mike." She replied hesitantly, not really knowing what else to say.

Mike smiled sweetly as he shook his head. "Mercedes, my love, I don't think that you fully understand what I'm saying," he began. "I _really_ love you and I want you and me to become _us_." He explained.

_No, no, this cannot be happening!_ Mercedes closed her eyes; this was getting worst by the minute. Mike couldn't be in love with her; he belonged to Tina.

"Mike, why are you doing this?" She asked. "You are not in love with me, so stop saying that. There will never be _us;_ you are in love with Tina."

"I _loved_ her," he corrected her. "Tina still holds an important place in my heart, but I feel that there is something between us and you feel it too." He cupped her cheeks and looked at her adoringly. "I want a chance with you Mercedes."

As Mike continued to talk, Mercedes tried to pinpoint the exact moment he had lost his damn mind. Couldn't he see that she would never love him that way? Well she had felt something for him, but it was like a breeze compared to what she felt for Sam. Maybe in another place and time if she hadn't met Sam, but no, her heart belonged to Sam Evans; everyone _knows_ that _including _him! She pushed Mike away from her; she didn't need any more crazy in her life.

"Mike you've got to stop all of this craziness; you are not in love with me. We have been friends for four years now; you can't do this to Tina or to your brother Sam! You are my friend and you promised to be here for me as my friend. You know what? I am so fucking tired of this shit." She felt the tears stinging in the back of her eyes. "Can you please leave? I need some time for myself."

"No, Mercedes please don't do this…" Mike pleaded. Shit! He came on too strong and too fast, but he couldn't help himself, he wanted her in his life. "I know you still love Sam, but I can be good to you. Why can't you let me be your rock? Your help, your love…" he tried to touch her; she slapped his hand away.

"What the hell is in the water around here?" She wondered out loud. "Mike, I told you that I can't return your love, so back the fuck off." Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "Jesus, has folks in Lima always been this crazy?"

"Mercedes, what do you want?" Mike asked, feeling his anger stirring up inside him. "You say you love Sam, but do you really want him?"

"Yes Mercedes," Sam spoke up, surprising Mercedes and Mike as he walked towards them.

"Who do you really want?" He came after her when she left school crying. He had no intention of letting her run off without talking to her. He drove to her house and was beyond pissed to see that Mike had gotten there first; when he heard Mike's question he knew he needed answers and for Mercedes to put an end to their misery - either she wanted to work things out with him or she was out of his life, for good.

_Out of his life for good, ha what a joke! She was his life!_

"Mercedes, for god's sake, please make a choice…" Sam pleaded. He will always fight for their love, but he needed to know that he wasn't in this battle alone.

Mercedes remained silent…

"Mercedes!" Mike screamed, startling her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sam replied, through gritted teeth. _Who in the hell does Mike think_ _he is talking to her that way?_ If anyone was allowed to be mad at Mercedes it was him!

"I can talk to Mercedes if I damn well pleased," Mike replied, stepping towards his former brother. "You on the other hand, mean _nothing_ to her any more!" He was ready to fuck Sam the hell up. He have had enough of his shit, didn't Sam know how much he had hurt Mercedes by dating Brittany?

Mercedes shook her head and sighed deeply. "Sam I'm going to ask you the same thing I have asked Mike." She replied, trying to stay calm. "I need space, I need to clear my head, so please go." She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks and turned around. "But I will answer your question, I love you both…deeply, but in different ways, Sam I love you, you have my heart – always. Mike…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I can only love you as a friend, now will you both please leave me alone?"

Sam smirked at Mike as they walked to their cars.

"You heard her Mike, she loves me and I have her heart." Sam bragged.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Don't think for one second, that I had given up on Mercedes." He hissed. "This is the only warning you will get from me, _brother._" He got into his car and slammed the door behind him, wondering how he was going to make Mercedes see that she was making a mistake by loving Sam. She needed to move on, onto greatest thing…like him.

Mercedes watched them leave from her bedroom window, when the coast was clear, she packed a small bag and left…

* * *

The next morning Sam was a mess, something was off. First, he didn't hear his alarm so now he was late for school. He was completely exhausted from the night before, thinking about Mercedes and wondering why she didn't answer any of his texts.

_I should've stayed at home._ He said to himself as he made his way to his locker. He saw Blaine heading his way and took a deep breath. Yeah he should've stayed at home.

"Hey Sam," Blaine greeted, cheerfully.

"Dude, I'm not in the mood…" Sam replied icily, grabbing his books.

"I can see that," Blaine agreed. "What's up with the hair? You look a mess." Sam was in need of a hair cut.

"I didn't have time to brush it, okay, Mom?" Sam shut his locker forcefully.

Blaine didn't need to be a genius to know that Sam was grumpy about a certain goddess.

"Mercedes?" Blaine asked.

It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah…" Sam sighed; running a hand through his long locks "She's not answering any of my texts." Blaine listened as Sam explained what happened the day before, between Mike, Mercedes and him. "I'm trying not to call her, but something isn't right, I can feel it." He looked at Blaine; the expression on his face was heartbreaking. "You don't think that she would blow me off do you?"

"Sam, calm down, it's Mercedes," Blaine began. "She told you to give her space so don't worry if she doesn't answer any of your texts. Besides, she's probably breaking out in songs." he said trying to make Sam laugh. Sam rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's going to be okay." Blaine assured him.

"I hope you're right, she was talking about leaving."

"Sam, stop it! You're worrying for nothing; if she is anything like Kurt…just give Mercedes her space."

But Sam wasn't listening anymore, he was typing furiously on his phone while Blaine was trying to get his attention.

"Sam, just focus on your classes, maybe…"

"You're right, I need to call her; you are such a good friend Blaine." Sam replied smiling goofily, obviously he didn't hear a single word Blaine said.

"I so didn't say that Sam!" Blaine screamed at Sam's retreating form. The guy was so whipped.

* * *

Kurt was walking through the hall of McKinley, getting ready to go in the choir room when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the Caller ID, it was Rachel. _Great, more drama._ He thought.

"Hey Rach! How are you dear?" Kurt began.

"Kurt, I think I'd messed up…" Rachel said, quietly.

Her tone immediately caught him off guard, Rachel was never this distraught and it seemed pretty serious.

"What is it Rachel? What did you do?" Kurt pressed; worried more than ever, wondering what kind of drama she had caused.

"Don't be mad Kurtie, but I called Mercedes…"

"YOU DID WHAT!" he screamed into the phone, not caring at the stares he was getting from passersby's. "Rachel Barbara Berry, please tell me you didn't call her _without _me!" He was horrified, he knew Rachel and he knew Mercedes, he knew what ever what were said, made things a hundred times worst.

"Kurt, she was so mean to me and I snapped." Rachel quickly explained, trying to take the blame off hers. "I mean I have every right to defend myself, right?" she took a deep breath before continuing. "You should've heard her Kurt, she didn't want my help and she was so rude about it when I was nothing but nice to her. It was so frustrating…" Rachel glanced at her reflection in the mirror and pouted.

_Fuck, now what?_ Kurt sighed heavily; he knew things must have gotten pretty nasty between them. "Rachel I need you to be real specific, what did you tell Mercedes exactly? For my own safety I need to know just how pissed she is."

"Well…" Rachel began, checking her face for blemishes. "I might have called her a Lima loser if she was waiting for Sam who didn't want her any more and that she would never succeed because of her lack of passion…and about the producer you told me about."

"Real funny Rach," Kurt laughed. "That was a bit crude but funny now tell me what you really told her."

"That wasn't a joke…"

_Shit!_ Kurt hung up the phone in her face and nearly dropped it as if it was on fire. Rachel couldn't have been that mean and heartless to Mercedes. He knew Mercedes was already on edge. He knew things weren't easy for her and they didn't even talk to each other…He hoped it wasn't too late to mend the broken pieces. He rushed in the choir room and found everybody waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive.

He cleared his throat and tried to remain calm, he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about Mercedes. More than ever.

"Uh, listen up everybody, I want to know if any one had talked to Mercedes today?" he looked directly at Mike, Tina and Sam. "Mike? Sam? Tina?"

They all shook their heads, maybe he was overreacting, but…he shuddered at the thought.

Sam watched Kurt carefully, Kurt was acting strange even for Kurt. Sam knew that something was definitely wrong, he was sure of it. He stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"Hey, what's going on? Why do you want to know where Mercedes is?" Sam asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, we have glee club and she's not there, it's not like her to not show up." he answered coolly, if Sam knew that he was worried about Mercedes, it was no telling what he would do. When it came to Mercedes, Sam gets irrational.

"So I guess she didn't tell you that Mr. Schue kicked her out of glee club." Sam replied, angrily.

"What? Why?" Kurt cried, surprised by the news.

"She wouldn't tell me." He shrugged.

As Kurt and Sam continued to talk, Tina felt her phone vibrating; she looked at the Caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she answered after it rang three times.

"Tina? This is Mrs. Jones, how are you my dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Jones and you?" Tina was surprised to receive a call from Mercedes' mother.

"Have you seen Mercedes?" Mrs. Jones asked, getting straight to the point, she didn't mean to be rude but she was worried about her daughter.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones, I haven't seen Mercedes today, but she should be here any minute now, we have practice today."

"Okay, when you see her can you please tell her to give her parents a call? She wasn't here when we came back last night and she's not answering her phone…her father and I are afraid that something might have happened to her…" Mrs. Jones sobbed – surprising Tina.

"Don't worry Mrs. Jones; I'll call as soon as I hear any news." Tina said, trying to stay calm.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Jones sniffed. "Her father and I would appreciate that."

Tina hung up the phone and rose from her seat, she began to shake a little as silent tears ran down her cheeks without her acknowledging it. Everyone quickly gathered around her and asked what happened.

"Mercedes…disappeared." She announced.

* * *

All Mercedes wanted was peace. She couldn't believe how quickly her trip home had gotten so out of hand. When did Sam and Mike become sworn enemies? The thought of the two of them almost coming to blows in her front yard over her was just too much. She needed to get away and think, not only about Sam and Mike, but the fact that now she was kicked out of the Glee club once again and for good, the phone call from Rachel – what a joke, a _heartbreak_ and very _cruel_ joke- and the last not the least, her career, where does she go from here? Does she go back to LA and poses the way her producer wanted her to, or does she stay true to herself and have nothing?

"_You'll be a superstar by Christmas guarantee…"_

Sam's words were played in the back of her mind as she pressed down on the gas pedal. She laughed bitterly at how wrong they were. She could imagine her father smirking with his _I told_ _you so_ expression on his face. Tears fell from her eyes, forming a pool in front of her shirt. She was throwing herself a pity party and was enjoying every bit of it!

She glanced at her phone on the dashboard and wondered how many messages from Sam she had received, knowing Sam a million. She had shut off her phone as she had gotten into the car and had decided that when she stopped at where ever she was going, she would call and let everyone know that she was okay and not to worry.

"Oh shit!" Mercedes gasped. Her parents! They were due back from their trip last night and she wasn't home to greet them and she didn't leave a note! "Shit!" She took her eyes off the road for a few seconds to reach for her phone…

The driver in the silver SUV stepped on the gas pedal, trying to beat the red light…

* * *

"It's your fault!" Sam screamed, lunging towards Schuester, ready to wring his neck if Jake and Ryder weren't holding him back.

Schuester stepped in the choir room and found everyone in meltdown mode, especially Tina and Unique.

"What's going on?" He asked, worried.

"Mercedes' gone somewhere and didn't even go back home yesterday and it's because of you!" Sam rage, trying to escape Ryder and Jake clutches. "You kicked her out of glee club!"

"Everybody calm down!" Mr. Schue said. "I had my reasons for what I did, but I'm sure she will come back…" he assured them.

"That's where you're wrong; she left here crying like a baby after you told her she was no longer welcome here." Sam hissed, running his hand through his hair. He was beginning to feel guilty because he knew he was part of the reason why she left.

Kurt coughed lightly then said what was on his mind since he talked with Rachel. "Uh, Sam? Mercedes and Rachel got into it over the phone yesterday." He explained, feeling guilty for having said anything to Rachel. "Um…according to Rachel, Mercedes was very rude to her so she defended herself the only way she knew how by being rude back and uh…she talked about her future and-and you…"

"What did Rachel say about me?" Sam growled, cutting him off.

Kurt swallowed hard, his cheeks inflamed from embarrassment. "Look Sam, maybe I should tell you this in private," he suggested.

"You do not want to be alone with me right now." Sam warned him. "So spit it out!"

"Rachel told her that you weren't in love with her anymore and that she was a Lima loser wasting her time and about the fact that she didn't have a producer any more…" Kurt avoided his eyes, wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth.

Everyone sat back and let what was said sunk in. They knew, at least the original glee members knew about the rivalry between Rachel and Mercedes but they couldn't understand why so much cruelty.

"Well…" Mr. Schue began, but he was lost for words.

Sam pulled out his phone and in a corner of the room tried to call Mercedes for the umpteenth time, leaving this time a message on her voicemail…

"_Mercedes! Please baby, answer your damn phone! I know you're upset and hurt but we can work things out. I know we can, it's you and me forever baby, don't mind what others tell you. Don't let them bring you down or make you doubt my undying love for you. Please Cede…Call me back! I'm going insane…"Sam cried frantically into the phone._

But then Tina's ringtone cut him off.

"Yeah? Mrs. Jones? WHAT! Ohmigod, no! I'm on my way!" Tina quickly gathered her things "I got to go," she said, holding back her tears. "Mrs. Jones…Mercedes…" Her shoulders shook violently and the tears rand down her face.

"Tina?" Sam said, running to her side, his heart in his throat. "Tina?"

"Mercedes has been in an accident." She bawled.

* * *

Mercedes woke up feeling dizzy; she blinked because it was extremely bright and she couldn't hear any sound or distinguish any form. Where was she? She couldn't remember how she got there. What was she doing before? And where was she heading? Think Mercedes, think!

Then she heard a melody, it was her all time favorite song and wondered who turned the CD on…Mercedes couldn't resist, she was feeling so light and dare she say happy? She had to sing along, she smiled goofily. She wasn't even scared of where she might be; she only wanted to sing. The song was about the lost of a love one, she wondered why this particular song? Whatever, she began to sing.

**You took my hand**

**You showed me how**

**You promised me you'd be around**

**Uh huh**

**That's right**

**I took your words**

**And I believed**

**In everything**

**You said to me**

**Yeah huh**

**That's right**

Sam appeared out of nowhere, it made Mercedes smile. She was so happy to see him; she wanted to hug and kiss him and hold his hand. He began to sing the refrain.

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong**

**I know better**

**Cause you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew?**

_I'm not gone Sammy._ _She thought smiling, she had wanted to go, go back to L.A but now she was sure, she wanted to be with him- forever._

Sam looked at her sadly and approached her to hold her hand tightly.

**Remember when we were such fools**

**And so convinced and just too cool**

**Oh no**

**No no**

**I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you friend**

**I'd give anything**

_But you are, we are holding hands, you're touching me my love! She squeezed his hand, but Sam looked at her as if she was transparent, she didn't exist, still, he was holding her hand. Singing as tears streamed down his handsome face._

**When someone said count your blessings now**

**'fore they're long gone**

**I guess I just didn't know how**

**I was all wrong**

**They knew better**

**Still you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew?**

**Yeah yeah**

**I'll keep you locked in my head**

**Until we meet again**

**Until we**

**Until we meet again**

**And I won't forget you my friend**

**What happened?**

_I don't know what happened, how come you don't want to look at me? I'm feeling so heavy and I'm hurt, I know it, I feel it. What's going on?_

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong and**

**That last kiss**

**I'll cherish**

**Until we meet again**

**And time makes**

**It harder**

**I wish I could remember**

**But I keep**

**Your memory**

**You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling**

**Who knew?**

**My darling**

**Who knew?**

**My darling**

**I miss you**

**My darling**

**Who knew?**

**Who knew?**

Mercedes was crying; reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been in a car accident; so was she dead or something? She had so many things she wanted to do, to prove…She wanted to get married to Sam and have his children. She wanted to become a famous singer and inspire people…

But for now, she was dead...

Well that's what she thought while she was asleep in her hospital room with Sam clutching her hand tightly- never wanting to let it go. She would be fine, that's what the doctor had said. But as Sam's whispered the last words of the song…**_Who knew?_**

* * *

**...Okay...that was hard for me to write that part, I even made some changes because it wasn't the way I wanted it to be so...What did you think? As a matter of fact, Mercedes is fine, just some bruises and concussions, but she will be fine, I couldn't take anymore drama...believe me. I will find my way to happiness and I swear things will get better lol :)...**

**Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts and ****review please**

**Love until next time...**

**Ps: the song is "Who Knew?" by Pink ( I just love this artist and what she's telling in her lyrics, listen it's really beautiful)**


End file.
